Dark Secret
by SilverMistt
Summary: After Bulma and Goku left earth they made some new friends and new enemies on their journey. Bulma knows that everybody that knows her knows her secret except Vegeta and Frieza. Will Vegeta find out on his own or will Bulma tell him herself...Out of love.
1. Goodbyes

_A/U: Hey you guys I had start all over because my fucking sister turned off the computer and i didnt save the file. My first stories were a failure so I wrote a new one AGAIN. Here you go enjoy :l_

_Disclaimer: I Do Not own DBZ_

_Rated M: For Sex, Language, Rape, Violence, etc._

Chapter 1

The Beginning of the Chosen One's Birth...

Here, At St. Josephs Hospital, a blue-haired girl was born. She had big blue eyes to match. Her name was Bulma. Bulma Briefs. Her mother, Mrs. Briefs a.k.a. Bunny, the wife of the famous Dr. Briefs of Capsule Corp was asleep with Bulma next to her bed. Thy were both asleep so they didnt hear someone walk in. A mysterious woman walked towards Bulma. She had long black hair that fell to her lower back and jet black eyes. She wore a red short dress that was cut below her breasts in a shape of a diamond. It showed her stomach and stopped a little bit below her belly button. The dress was two inches below her ass and it clung to her flawless curves. Her stilettos clicked silently when she walked towards Bulma. The woman bent slowly and stroked Bulma's cheek causing the newborn to wake up. Her blue eyes questioning.

"Hello little one. I see a bright and dark future ahead of you. Here is something to help you," The woman put her hand on Bulma's soft forehead and chanted a permanent spell softly. A bright light burst suddenly lit up the room and died down when the spell was finished. Mrs. Briefs stirred in her sleep, about to awake. The woman spoke again," There you go precious one. I granted you a form of transformation to help you. The transformation will help you get stronger, faster, and more aware of your surrounding. It will come to you by instinct. You will perfect your skill at the age of thirteen and will still continue to get stronger. Good luck, little one." The woman then left the room and close the door with an inaudible click. Mrs. Briefs woke up fully then got up and walked over to her daughter.

"Oh my," Mrs Briefs gasped. There was a mark, or tattoo, curved around Bulma's right eye in the shape of a crescent moon."That mark goes with you beautifully. Its perfect. I dont really know what your father and brother are gonna say about this. But in the meantime, sleep well, darling, and dream happily" Mrs. Briefs watched Bulma eyes close and drift into a deep sleep. With that she walked back to her bed and fell asleep.

13 years later...

"Gokuu," Bulma whined."Take me to the mall today. You promised me." Bulma stood in her bedroom's balcony looking down at her brother train. Goku looked up at his little sister and grinned. He is always happy. His hair defying gravity stood up and stuck out in many directions. Goku was adopted by the family after his grandpa, Gohan, died. The cool thing that Bulma liked about him is that he has a tail. Its wrapped around his waist right now because he's training. When he's doing other things its loose and sways around. When you mention food around him his tail would whip around happily. Goku is usually happy so its hard for him to get angry but when he does get mad his tail will whip harshly back and forth warning you. Goku smiled evilly at his little sister.

"I will take you if you spar with me."

Bulma smirked at her brother, eyes filled with smugness and already claimed victory."You know brother. Its really pointless to fight. Im stronger than you so why the challenge. You should back out when you still can." While she spoke, she started to transform. Her hair truned black and grew past her back and stopped above her ass. Her eyes turned from blue to shining crimson red. Her muscles grew a little. And her senses are more sharp. Her canines grew to a sharp point and she grinned. She flew a few feet above the balcony railing and flew to her brother landing five feet away from him. Goku crouched to his fighting stance."Even though you are still four years older than me, you still cant beat me brother." Bulma lowered herself to her fighting position. They already knew the rules of sparing. No energy blasts and whoever gives up or loses conscience loses. Bulma flung herself at Goku, punching and kicking at him. He dodged all of them then started swinging at Bulma, landing a punch on her cheek. Bulma flew back, landing on her back. She got back up automatically and wiped the blood of her lips."Okay. Its on Goku," Bulma said. Goku flew towards Bulma and the fight resumed. After ten minutes, Goku ended up being the victor of their fight. Bulma laying on her back frowned. Goku picked her up in his arms ad Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck instantly, avoiding to fall backwards.

"No fair," Bulma grumbled."How did yo get more stronger this time. I wanna be stronger too. Train me again Goku. Please train me. Train me!

"Okay. Okay,"Goku said, wincing."Just shush up dumbass. I have sensitive ears remember."

"Oops," Bulma said, lowering her voice."Sorry Goku."

"Its cool."

"Okay. Soo...are you gonna take me to the mall now?"Bulma asked quickly.

"Fine. Fine. Just let me get my keys." Goku said, putting Bulma down. He walked inside the house. Bulma flew to her room and changed into new clothes since hers were torn and dirty. She changed into a red blouse that had a low V cut that showed more of her breasts and long black skinny jeans with black heel boots. After redoing her hair and fixing her makeup, she speedwalked to Goku's black sports car, waving goodbye to their parents.

"Thanks Goku. For coming with me. I owe you one," Bulma said settling in the passenger seat then shutting the door. Goku pulled out of the driveway and sped off to the mall.

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever Blue,"

"Im not Blue right now,"Bulma stated."I'm Red."

"How are you Red and not Blue,"Goku said, confused."I always call you Blue."

"Im still transformed jackass,"Bulma spat."And I have Red eyes, so therefore Im Red. When I turn back then Im Blue. Your lucky that your my sibling and family or I would of sucked you dry by now."

"Okay, _Red_,"Goku said shakily."And please dont say stuff like that Bulma. You know that fangs creep me out."

"Good."Bulma snapped, grinning at Goku, giving a full view of her teeth. Goku shrank back in his seat at the sight of her fangs.

"Okay Bulma. You made your point now can you put those things away before I piss my pants.

Laughing, Bulma retracted her fangs and looked out the passenger seat window. She watched as the trees and house look like their blowing past them. Fifteen minutes later the arrived at the mall. Goku found a parking space almost instantly quick. They both got out and Goku locked the doors and turned on the car alarm. Walking towards the mall entrance, Bulma giggled excitedly while Goku frowned, trudging behing Bulma.*_This is gonna be a long ass day for me.*_

3 years later in outer space on a huge ship...

In the ships control room sat the lizard type tyrant on his throne. His skin was mostly whte but he had purple on him too. And he was pure evil. He was looking over information about people to see if their intellegent enough to be in his science wing. Then he came across a blue-haired female name Bulma Briefs, who is the most intellegent of all her people on the planet. He heard the door slide open and looked up from his papers to see his right handman walk in and bow respectfully to him. He was tall and his skin was green and he had a body. His hair was tied into a braided ponytail.

"Lord Frieza," The green man said." One of the saiyan monkeys are here to see you."

"Send him in Zarbon," He replied softly.

Zarbon opened the door for the visitor. He had long hair that fell past his knees. His eyes were black and empty. His muscles were well defined but a bit smaller than Zarbons. And he had a tail wrapped around his waist. He bowed before he looked up at his ugly ruler.

"Lord Frieza," He spoke evenly."When we were on our purging mission, we passed a planet called Earth that had a big energy signal. And when I thought about it, I was reminded that my brother Kakkarot was sent to that planet when he was a baby. And since we need new recruits because of the large loss we've had I was wondering if we can go to that planet and bring him here." He finished quickly. Lord Frieza stared at him with interest.*_For once a monkey actually though of something smart*_ He thought. Then somethig clicked. He looked down at his papers again at the Bulma girl and saw that she was from earth too. He looked back up and began to speak.

"Radditz, thats a good idea," Frieza grinned widely. He walked down and went up to the saiyan."I think we'll go visit Earth right now. I have someone up there too anyway." He turned and shouted,"Set a course to Earth. We need to pick up some people." At his orders everyone went to work fast. Buttons clicked for a few minutes and one of Frieza's henchmen walked up to him.

"Sire, We'll be at Earth in exactly 2 hours," He said nervously.

"Good." And with that Frieza walked back to his throne and sat._*Now we get a beautiful female and another saiyan monkey to add to my collection. How fun*_ He thought with a smile.

Back at Earth, two haours later...

Bulma came back home from school. She parked her red convertible and walked inside locking the car doors and turning on the alarm. She closed the door and started to look for Goku. She found her parents in the kitchen. Her father reading the paper and her mom cooking.

"Hey Mom. Hey Dad. Have you seen Goku?" Bulma asked briefly.

"Hello sweetie," Mrs. Briefs chirped."I dont where he is now."

"Oh okay,"Bulma sighed."Have you seen him dad?"

"No, darling, I havent,"He replied."But I did see him run upstairs 10 minutes ago."

Bulma left the kitchen and went upstairs and looked for Goku. She stopped and tranformed then resumed to finding Goku. What Goku taught her for the last three years were to shoot energy blasts, sense for ki, and more. She searched for Goku's ki and found that he was on the roof. Bulma hid went to her room and hid her ki. Then she walked to the balcony and started flying to the top of the mansion slowly. She found Goku, sitting with his back to her looking back and forth, looking for his sister's ki. She crept up behind and whispered,"BOO!" Goku jumped about five feet in the air and landed back on the roof with a terrified expression which turned to mock anger looking at Bulma. Who was laughing her ass off, holding her stomach. She looked up just in time to see Goku launch himself at her. They rolled on the roof until they landed on the front lawn, that was huge because of their Capsule Corp mansion. When they were about to get in their fighting stance, the felt a huge and terrible energy. Bulma transformed to her normal self and ran to hide behind Goku. He wrapped his arms around his sister protectively. A large ship landed in front of their home. Both Goku and Bulma looked at it questionly as the felt the horrible energy. The ramp of the ship came down until it hit the ground. Three figures walked down and confronted them. A lizard type thing walked in front, a man with long black hair and black eyes, and another man with green skin.

"Hello," The lizard thing spoke." I am Lord Frieza. And this is Radditz," he pointed to the long hair one." And this is Zarbon,"pointing towards the green man." Both of the men Frieza introduced were staring at Bulma when she came from Goku's protective grasp. Their eyes swept up and down at her body hungrily. She shifted uncomfortably and it didnt go un-noticed because Goku who shifted closely behind Bulma, growled at them. They snapped out of it and looked at Goku. Radditz gasp. It been a long time since he's seen his baby brother. He looked so much like their father. Radditz was about to walk up to Goku until Frieza spoke again.

"As I was saying,"Frieza sighed."I want you two to get in the ship so we can explain business with each other." When he finished, Goku and Bulma stared at the lizard then at each other then back. The shrugged and kept close to each when they were about to walk in when Bulma stopped suddenly.

"Ooo,"Bulma frowned." I have to get one of my projects. Be right back." She ran towards the house with unatural speed even without her transformation, but everyone waited, and came back with capsule in her hand. She walked up to Goku and held his hand. Both Goku and Bulma knew in their minds that they were in some deep shit and had to do what that Frieza character said or something bad would happen. They walked up the ramp and went inside to walk to the control room. The ship blasted off the planet and Goku and Bulma looked out the porthole to say their last goodbyes. In a short amount of time, they were in the control room. Frieza sat down on his throne then looked at the two guests.

"Welcome to my quarters. This is the control room. You both are here to work for me. Radditz will tell you the rules after I have finished business here and all of you will get to know each other,"Frieza mused."Now sweetie," he turned to Bulma."Ive heard that your very intellegent. I brought you here espically to work in our science wing. Can you tell me what those contraptins in your hand are,"he pointed to the capsules."Bulma."

Bulma gasped at the sound of her name coming out his mouth_*That bastard must know everything about me and Goku! Fuck it to hell! Ill cooperate but i wont like it*_Bulma thought snidely. She walked up to Frieza hesitantly with Goku by her side and showed him the capsules.

"These are my inventions, Lord Frieza,"Bulma said sweetly and in a hushed voice. She wouldnt let anyone know she was frightened. And the lizard smirked with her respectfull attitude."My capsules. They hold each of my inventions I have created during the years."

Frieza nodded,"And what kind of inventions are they?" He asked curiously.

"Umm,"Bulma thought. She clicked one capsule and threw it a few feet in front of her."This one is a gravity chamber. Even though its like a box, it can manipulate the gravity in any training room. I built it a few years ago for me and Goku, my brother,"she pointed to her brother that was close to her."to train in. I would demonstrate it to you but has anyone trained over 100x gravity or less?" Bulma asked.

"No,"We only trained in under 50x gravity. Hmm,"Frieza thought,"Turn it to 100x gravity and lets see if it works. Bulma doin what she was told turned it on to 100x gravity. Then when it hit only Frieza, Goku, and Bulma were standing whil Zarbon and Radditz fell under the pressure. Frieza nodded with a smile."Truely Bulma, you are a genius. You dont need to show me the other ones. But I o want you to show me one thing but before that," he turned to Zarbon and Radditz,"You two will wait out there until I send them out. Understood." They both nodded then bowed before they left they room. When the three were by themselves Frieza continued."Now Bulma, what I want you to show me is your transformation.

Bulma and Goku gasped, then Bulma smiled."How did you know about my transformation Lord Frieza?" Bulma asked, sounding unexpectedly calm.

"Like I said I know everything about you,"He replied."Now can we please see it?"

Bulma looked at Goku and he nodded. She turned back to Frieza and started to transform again. Bulma lifted her head in consentration. Her hair grew long and turned black. Her eyes turned a crimson red and her muscles grew a little. Her canines sharpened to a point. She lowered her head to show Frieza and his eyes widened in shock of this beautiful creature in front of him. Bulma had worn her favorite red dress when she went to school and came back. Her dress clung to her beautiful dress had a black design to it. It was cut at the sides into a more hour glass shape that covered her stomach. The dress was short that went passed an inch of her ass and it was slit at the right side which showed Bulma creamy long leg that would made men fall at her feet. She wore black stillettos and her hair, even in her transformed shape, was curly and her straight bangs covered her left eye, leaving her right eye with the tattoo exposed.

Frieza, who looked like he was gonna fall out of his seat, sai that she can go back to normal again. And she did._*What a beautiful creature. Smart to I think ill keep both of them*_ He turned to Goku and told him what he had to and Frieza sent them off to their new home. He said that since they were more useful to him than anyone else, they get a room that has two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room and it was beautiful.

She went to Goku and hugged him tightly,"Well brother, I guess this is our new home now." Goku hugged hr tightly but gently and held his favorite sister in his arms.

_A/N: How did you like the first chapter? Review please and Ill have the next chapter in a few hours or days. Thank you^_^._

_~Silvermist_


	2. Getting to know each other

_A/N:Heres the second chapter you guys. Thanks for the reviews. Im glad you loved it. Enjoy!^_^._

_Disclaimer: I Do Not own DBZ._

Rosierocks30: Thanks for the review. Im glad you loved the last chapter. And the answer to your question is Bulma is a vampire when she transforms and you'll get to learn more about her throughout the story. When Im done my story Ill read yours. Thanks again for everything :D

_Last time on DBZ:_

_Frieza, who looked like he was gonna fall out of his seat, said that she can go back to normal again. And she did.*What a beautiful creature. Smart to. I think ill keep both of them* He turned to Goku and told him what he had to and Frieza sent them off to their new home. He said that since they were more useful to him than anyone else, they get a room that has two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room and it was beautiful._

_She went to Goku and hugged him tightly,"Well brother, I guess this is our new home now." Goku hugged her tightly but gently and held his favorite sister in his arms._

Chapter 2:

Bulma and Goku hugged each other, which seemed like a very long time, and finally pulled apart. Bulma looked around their room. It was beautiful. Kind of like their home but more pretty. She walked to a bedroom that looked like her old one back on Earth. Everything that she had in her room was here._*What the fuck. Is that lizard some stalker?*_Bulma thought. She walked around the bedroom when something caught her eye. She looked over to her look-alike desk and found a note. She took the note and read it.

_Dear Bulma,_

_Ive took the honor to make you feel like home by giving you and your 'brother' bedrooms that look like yours on Earth._

_Your work schedule is under this note and you will start tomorrow. I'll have one of my guards escort you to the science wing. Be sure to get to work on time._

_It starts at 8:00a.m. sharp. Enjoy your stay here._

_Lord Frieza._

Bulma blinked at the note once. Twice._*That lizard really is a stalker and a perv. He knows about me and my brother. Everything. What a douche!*_Bulma thought coldly. She looked under the note and found her schedule there. _Knock Knock._ Bulma turned her head to look at her door to see her brother standing there.

"Goku," Bulma asked softly."Are you okay?"

"Yes," He answered wearily." What about you?"

"Im okay. In some ways. But I wanna train right now. You know, to get use to the ship better."

"So your going along with this?" Goku asked.

"Yeah. I am,"Bulma shrugged." We have to. I think in some ways, we'll have fun and make new friends. Just go along okay."

"Yeah, whatever Blue,"Goku said, with a small smile."We'll then get in your training clothes and meet me in the living room or whatever the fuck it is right now."

"Okay, okay, wait," Bulma complained. She shooed Goku out so she can change. What Bulma always wore for training was black shorts that passed one inch of her ass, white gym sneakers, and a curve hugging T-shirt. She also put on weight clothes and wristbands that Goku gave to her when they train. Bulma pulled her hair back in a loose ponytail and left her room. Goku was seated on the couch and was about to speak when someone knocked on the door. They looked at each other and then Bulma walked over to open the door. When she did, Zarbon and Radditz were standing there. First with blank expressions to hunger and lust shining in their eyes.

"Hello Ms. Bulma," Zarbon spoke first."May we come in and tell you the rules and what is expected here."

"Um," Bulma paused, then shrugged."I guess. Come in."

She let them pass to enter and swiftly closed the door. Bulma rushed to sit by Goku. And Goku, who kept an arm around his sister, had a guarded expression. Zarbon and Radditz sat on the other couch and they both explained what is expected on the ship. Finally, nodding in agreement, Goku and Bulma were about to ask if they can be directed to a training room when they were cut off by Radditz question.

"Are you two sibilings," Radditz asked quickly.

"Yes," They answered simultaniously. Then Bulma spoke."Goku was adopted by my family. So he's my big brother."

"Oh," Radditz replied, sadly. Then he turned to Goku."Um, Go- Goku," he stuttered with his name, because he was use to his real name Kakkarot." How much do you know about yourself?"

Goku, completely caught off guard at his question, looked at Radditz with question in his eyes."All I know is that before I became Bulma's brother, I lived with an old man named Gohan when I little. He told me when I was old enough, that he found me in a spacepod after I crash landed on the planet," Goku answered briefly."And I had a tail so that confirmed that I was from outerspace," He chuckled at the memory."He died when I was 4 years old. Thats when Bulma's family took me in. Her mother was already pregnant with Bulma when I came. So she is my little sister. But Ive always wondered what I really was and if i had another family outerspace." Goku finished. Radditz stared at him thoughtfully.

"Yes," He answered Goku's statement."You do have a family in outerspace." Radditz stood up and let his tail come loose from around his waist. He waved it in front of Goku. Bulma and Goku's eyed popped out in suprise and they both looked down at Goku's tail around his waist. Then looked back at Radditz."Im Radditz. You're older brother," He said, softly."You come from a race called Sayians. We live on Vegeta-sai, our planet, that is not to far from Earth. You were sent to that planet on a purging mission to take it out when you were a child. You've been gone for so long so I didnt remember you until now." And Bulma and Goku blinked at Radditz. Goku got up and walked slowly to Radditz. He let his tail loose from his waist and stared at his brother. Looking deep in his eyes, Goku decided that he was telling the truth.

"So Radditz,"Goku said quietly."You really are my brother?"

"Yes Kakkarot." Radditz assured him.

"Kakkarot?" Goku asked confused. Staring at his brother with a dumbfounded expression.

"Yes. That is your name," He replied."Before you went to Earth. But your sister here can still call you Goku. But I prefer to call you by your true name, brother."

"Oh,"Goku murmured."Well okay, brother." He smiled at his brother, earning a grin back through their family reunion. That's when Bulma walked up to them and asked softly with a sad face,"So that means that Goku cant be my brother anymore," She asked Radditz. Radditz looked at Bulma and smiled.

"Dont be sad, Ms Bulma,"He reassured her, with a smile."That means you have two big brothers now."

Bulma perked up at her new brother and hugged him tightly. Both Radditz and Goku laughed. Bulma lets Radditz go and looked up at him."And its okay Radditz,"Bulma said with a grin."You can call me Blue."

"That's cool."

"Or, Red, too." She said lightly.

Radditz looked at her questionally."Red? Why Red?"

"You can only call me Red when I transform though," Bulma said." So right now Im Blue.

"Transformation?" Radditz asked suprised.

"Yup"

Bulma transformed right in front of Zarbon and Radditz earning arousal looks from them. She smiled and showed them her fangs and he ki jumped up sky high. She has gotten stronger because of all her training. She lowered her ki so it wouldnt disturb anyone. Goku taught her many things even though she is in a vampire state. Zarbon walked up to Bulma with lust in his eyes. bulma looked at him up and down, seeing that his manhood hardening. She smiled_*Men are so easy_* Zarbon, who was next to Bulma, started to wrap his arms around her waist until Goku hissed. His eyes filled with hatred and his tail whipping harshly back and forth. Radditz snapped out of it and grabbed his new sister. Bulma went willingly to him and felt Radditz's tail wrap around her waist protectively. Zarbon glared daggers at Radditz and Goku then left the room. Bulma sighed in relief and went back to normal. Radditz shook his head in disappointment.

"Sorry about that Blue," He told Bulma."Men here love to get girls so keep an eye out for perverts."

"Its okay brother," Bulma answered shaking a little with happiness that Radditz already sees her as his little sister."Oh and before I forget, can you show me and Goku where the training room is if you have one?" she asked.

"Yes. We have one," He said."Follow me." He paused and asked."Is it okay if I train with you guys?"

"Sure," Bulma told him."You are family."

Radditz smiled and they all left the room to go train together.

In The Control Room...

"Zarbon, what do you want? Cant you see that im busy," Frieza said coldly, annoyed. Zarbon stood by Frieza with a fright. He composed himself and spoke.

"Im sorry, Lord Frieza, but I came to ask you something of that Bulma girl," He asked nervously.

"And. What about her?" Frieza exclaimed, his blood boiling with anger.

"Did you know she can transform into another being?"

"Yes I did," He sneered."And..."

"N-nothing Lord Frieza," Zarbon stuttered."Sorry to disturb you. Ill be on my way." With that Zarbon left the room._*I dont know why I deal which such stupidity from my guards and servants. Such an enigma. Zarbon should know that I care for Bulma as a daughter and he should leave it at that. Even if I dont tell him. For the saiyan monkey, well I think he would be great.*_He thought. Frieza continued to look at his papers and worked.

Near the Training room...

Radditz opened the door and walked in. Bulma and Goku coming after him didnt see that Radditz was talking to someone. They turned and saw a man, that was Bulma's height but only about two inches above her, with hair that stood up in flames and onxy eyes. His body was amazing. He only wore spandex shorts and gold tipped boots so his well defined muscular chest was out. A tail wrapped around his waist. He had battle scars, which in Bulma's opinion, that made him look sexier than any man she has ever seen. A deep scowl was forming on his face. Then he sneered at Radditz.

"What do you want Radditz?" The deep voice yelled in fustration.

"I wanted to know if me and my...um...sibilings...can train here," Radditz shrunk back at the mans voice.

"Sibilings," He asked bitterly. Radditz pointed over to Bulma and Goku who were standing inside the training room but by the door, away from the loud one.*_Sheesh* _Goku thought._*And I thought Bulma was the only one who was bipolar and has a temper.* _The man looked at them for the first time and looked back at Radditz.

"How are they your sibiling Radditz?" He asked.

"This is my brother Kakkarot," Radditz pointed to Goku." We got him from Earth." He explained. Then he pointed to Bulma."And this is my sister Bulma."

"Ah, Kakkarot, I know," He stated."But this female, I dont know. How is she your sister."

"Because she..."He paused."Well its a short story, Vetega."

He explained to this man, Vegeta, about Goku and Bulma. When Radditz was done he laughed in disgust and growled under his breath about "_Stupid females...such a bother."_ then spoke louder," Fine I will let you guys train unless the woman spars with me," He looked at Bulma."I want to know what this weakling has in store for me." He smirked.

Bulma snapped after his comment."Weakling!" She shrieked."Who the fuck your calling weak you pint sized shrimp."

"Dont get that tone with me woman," Vegeta shouted."I am the prince of all saiyans and I know im far stronger than you, you screaming harpy."

"Shut the fuck up, you self-centered jackass," Bulma countered.

"Wench."

"Dipshit."

"Bitch."

"Bastard."

"Whore."

Bulma rage peaked at that last word."I am not a whore! You prick!" Bulma screeched. "If you want a fight then you got one, buddy." Bulma walked up to Vegeta, when Radditz and Goku back up in a far corner, knowing that this was gonna be bad. She lowered herself in her defensive position. Her stance was flawless leaving no openings. Goku trained Bulma when shes not in her transformation half the time. She was strong both ways. The transformation just made her stronger. Vegeta lowered himself too. Bulma glared soul burning daggers at him and launched herself at him. Bulma's speed was so fast Vegeta didnt know what had happen until he was laying on the floor on his back. He looked up at him to see Bulma standing over him, her eyes burning with fire. He started to get up and Bulma backed up a few feet. When he was on his feet, he came at her. Bulma dodged it and both of them were landing punches and kicks on each other. It seems that they went at it a long time because Goku and Radditz finally decided to jump in. Now it was everyone out for themselves. Bulma jumped from Vegeta to Goku to Radditz and they all did the same coming at anyone in their view and the opponent will find another person to fight with. Goku fire an energy blast at Vegeta and dodged it but didnt have enough tim to dodge Radditz's punch. Bulma kick Radditz in his stomach and he doubled over, then shot an energy beam at Goku. Radditz got back up and flipped Bulma over. He almost hit her but Bulma jump and flew over him just in time. Vegeta grabbed her leg and spun her around. He let go and she almost crashed into the wall when Goku stopped her. He grinned at her and tackled her to the ground. Before Bulma knew it, Goku was tickling her. She started laughing trying to fend Goku off, but Radditz decided to jump in and help Goku. They both tickled her senseless. Bulma kept laughing until her sides started to hurt.

"Okayy," Bulma cried," Hahahaha...I give...haha...i give up...st-haha-op..."

Goku and Radditz had smiles of satisfaction on their faces. Bulma smacked them both on their arms playfully."Cheats. Help me up." They pulled Bulma up to her feet. Vegeta looked at all of them in interest and disgust. "You guys are lucky that im in this form and not the other or I would of beat all of your asses." Bulma said, with a huge grin. Vegeta looked at Bulma in confusion at her statement._*What is that blasted woman talking about. Transformation? What tranformation could she possibly have that will make her stronger. She is strong. Well stronger than I anticipated. And she's so beautiful*_ Vegeta's eyes popped out and he shook his head mentally._*What am I thinking. I cant fall for that woman. I am a warrior. I cant and will not be weak with these emotions.*_Vegeta snapped out of his thought and walked towards the laughing group.

"And what transformation are you talking about woman," He asked bluntly.

Bulma looked at him and her eyes widen with realization that she said something._*Why am I freaking out over this. I could tell him. But that just means im giving that bastard whatever he wants. And Im not gonna do that. Only until hes worthy of knowing then im not telling him. Right now only Frieza, Zarbon, Goku, Radditz, and myself know about it. And its gonna sty that way until he gets an attitude check. Arrogant little prick*_ Bulma growled at him."I have no idea what your talking about,"She said sweetly."I was just joking jeez." Bulma turned her back on him and walked away. Vegeta snarled.

"Radditz," Bulma whined, clinging to his arm."Im hungry. Where can I get food?"

"Food," Goku jumped up and was in their faces."Where?"

Radditz jumped at the closeness. He backed up but they just followed him until he was backed in a corner. "Okay," He finally said."I'll take you guys to the cafeteria."

"Yay!," Bulma squealed."Thank you brother. But can we go take a shower and change."

"Yeah, okay then. Lets Go."

After the conversation the left the training room with a confused and angry Vegeta by himself._*They are hiding something and I will find out.*_He thought."And I think I'll go to the cafeteria to get clues." He spoke aloud. Vegeta grabbed his things and walked out of the training room to his quarters.

_A/N: How was the chapter? Did you like it? Review! I'll have the next chapter up soon. Thanks for everything^_^._

_~Silvermist_


	3. Fights and Meeting New Friends

_A/N:Sorry It took me so long. Here's the third Chapter. Enjoy^_^_

_ChiChi, Krillen, and Eighteen come in this one..._

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own DBZ T_T_

_Last Time on DBZ..._

_"Yeah, okay then. Lets Go."_

_After the conversation the left the training room with a confused and angry Vegeta by himself.*They are hiding something and I will find out.*He thought."And I think I'll go to the cafeteria to get clues." He spoke aloud. Vegeta grabbed his things and walked out of the training room to his quarters._

Chapter 3

After Bulma and her brothers cleaned themselves up, they followed Radditz to the cafeteria. He opened the doors and motioned them to follow him to the food line. What Bulma noticed, unfortunately, that the warriors turned their eyes to her espically and started their corny lines and whistles. She growled menacingly.

"Hey sweetcheeks. Why don't you come over and play with a real warrior." One guy remarked.

"Blue babe, come with me and I'll show you what a real man is like." Another jumped in.

Bulma ignored them all and kept her head forward. Both her brothers snarled under their breaths, tails whipping with force. One guy decided to be brave and walked to Bulma with jerky movements, cockiness radiating from his entire being. His skin was red and he had white long hair. When he was behind Bulma, he made a move to grab her ass and snake his arm around her waist. Before he could she grabbed his wrist and turned around slowly. She looked him dead in the eyes with her own eyes blazing red. He shrunk back at her stare.

"If you try and do that again," She snarled. "I will break your hands and tear up that fucking face for you. Or I'll be nice enough and just...Kill. You. Got it."

He nodded quickly. Fear present in his eyes only. Bulma picked him up and threw him against the far wall across from the lunch line. Everyone in the cafeteria stood still and silently watching the fued. Bulma getting tired of the attention screamed."WHAT THE FUCK ARE ALL YA'LL LOOKING AT!" They all turned back to their business and dared not to look back at the blue heiress. Bulma turned with a 'hmph' and walked to the safety of her brothers. They put Bulma in between them so the warriors can keep an eye on their only sister and keep her from the testosterone room-filled men. When the finally got to the food and Bulma started to fill her tray with rice, a sandwich, and a can of juice. But Goku and Radditz, as she predicted, filled their plates that was almost stacked above their heads. Bulma shook her head, rolling her eyes at her brothers that gave her a 'what' expression. They walked to an empty table and started eating. The sound of someone struggling was heard from behind Bulma and the rest. They turned to see a blad short man and a tall blad one with a smirk on his face. The tall one had a tail around his waist so that made him another saiyan Bulma has seen today. She grunted and got up from her seat, earning looks from her brothers to not get involved. She ignored their quiet pleas and walked to the two men. The tall one didnt see her because her turned to see the person who tapped him on the shoulder. He looked at Bulma and smirked.

"Well, Well, Well. Look what we have here," He slurred, trying to sound seductive."My name is Nappa. What can I do for you beautiful?"

Bulma raised an eyebrow and narrowed her eyes."What I want you to do is put him down. Now." She commanded. Nappa chuckled at her and bent to look her in the eye. He put his free hand on her cheek and began to stroke it.

"You dont have authority to tell me what to do, woman," He said, sliding his hand down her body. Bulma's eye started to twitch in anger and glared at his hand on her body. "Unless you want to make up for it by talking to me that way." He squeezed her ass. Bulma looked back up at him with deadly red eyes. Nappa gasped in shock. He was baffled._*What happened. One minute her eyes are blue. Now they're red.*_ She grabbed the small man in his hand and stood him up behind her in a blindly fast speed. Nappa didnt registed what she had done because by the time he blinked, the shrimp he had in his hand was now behind the girl, whose eyes turned back to blue. She turned her back on Nappa and motined for the small one to walk with her until Nappa grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back in a rough embrace. Bulma growled in annoyance.

Meanwhile...

Vegeta was walking to the cafeteria deep thought._*That woman. How is that she has great power. She is stronger than I anticipated. And her 'brothers' Kakkarot and Radditz. Well Radditz is still the same as he always is brain-dead. But Kakkarot. He has exceeded everyone's power, except for Frieza's of course. Could that goofy idiot be closer to the legendary? I must know his training secrets. He hasnt train with Radditz so I doubt that fool can know. But maybe the woman does. I'll ask her for them. The problem she's too stubborn and loud. She has no respect for me at all. And I'm royalty! That woman is to hot-headed...And she's also beautiful. The way her hair flows around her body. The fire that burns in her big blue eyes...*_ Vegeta growled and shook his head of those thoughts._*What am I thinking. I am a warrior. I will not fall for this woman. I will not grow weak of these petty feelings.*_ When he finished fighting internaly when he walked in the cafeteria and saw the blue-haired woman instantly. She was being held by Nappa. One of Vegeta's members. He snarled at the sight. Vegeta was about to walk over there and rip Nappa hands off and beat him with it when he felt Bulma's ki jump. He could feel her anger in a distance. Vegeta walked slowly to see the scene and saw it was entertaining. He gets to watch the woman beat the snot of Nappa.

Back to the fight...

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. Me," Bulma spat venomously. Nappa threw his head back in laughter. He looked back down at Bulma, who was shaking in anger, but mostly shaking of her energy build up. She struggled against his hold.

"Now you get what's coming for you missy." He chuckled darkly in her ear as he bent foward._*Bad mistake* _She thought bitterly. Bulma took the chance and flung her head back, smashing into Nappa's nose. He released Bulma. Bulma took the opportunity and back handed him. He flew backwards, about to crash into the wall, when Bulma stopped him. She started to spin him in a circle. Round and round, her speed getting higher. She let his armor go and sent him crashing into a table. Bulma flew after him. Nappa got up and looked ahead to see Bulma charge at him. He lifted his hand and sent a ki blast. It hit Bulma. He grinned in triumph and frowned instantly. That female used an image illusion! She was still charging at him and Nappa lifted his hand but before he could blast, her fist connected with his cheek. Bulma began punching him non-stop. Her speed getting faster and faster by the second. She stopped and stepped back. Everyone looked at Bulma lifting her hand in Nappa's crumpled form. Nappa looked up at her in horror.

Bulma felt her energy build up in her hand as she concentrated. A ki ball appeared in her hand. She pulled her arm back and was about to throw it when a strong hand caught her. She felt the restricter pull her in his embrace more gently and held her other arm. She turned and looked in a pair of deep onxy eyes. Bulma recognized him immediately. Vegeta.

"Woman," He whispered."Stop. He's not worth it."

Bulma lowered her ki and the energy ball disappeared. She lowered her arm but stayed in Vegeta's embrace._*How come I'm listening to this guy. Always got to butt in into everthing now. But his body is so warm. I don't know why but somehow I fell safe in his arms like how I feel safe in my brother's arms. This feeling was different though...I cant explain what I'm feeling now*_ Bulma felt her body relax into Vegeta's. He chuckled. His warm breath skimming across her neck. Bulma shivered inwardly. She turned to face the big baldie on the ground and growled.

"Your lucky that Vegeta is here to hold me back you little fucker," Bulma hissed."Touch me or go anywhere near me, I'll kill you on the spot. And no one will be there to stop me, ya big sissy."

Bulma pulled herself from Vegeta's hold. And turned to everyone who was watching.

"IF YA'LL ARE SO GODDAMN ENTERTAINED ABOUT THIS," Bulma shouted at the crowd."HOW ABOUT I GIVE EACH OF YOU A PIECE OF ME. GO BACK TO YOUR FUCKING LIVES, YOU ASSHOLES!"

Everyone turned, once again, to their own business. Bulma walked up the small man and asked if he wanted to sit with her. He nodded his head but said he had to get someone first. Bulma also nodded and walked back to her table with Vegeta on her trail. She sat down next to Goku, gave her a frown while Radditz smirked in approval along with Vegeta.

"Blue," Goku scolded."You didn't need to do that."

"What do you mean Goku," Bulma's eyes narrowed."You just wanted me to sit back and let that fucking priss do what he wants to me."

"No,"He stated, sighing." You could have handled the situation differently, though."

"And what would I have differently than defend myself and another who needed," Bulma snapped.

"Fine Bulma," Goku said, defeated." But he might come back for you. So I want you to be careful okay." Goku looked her in the eye. Waiting for her to promise.

"Okay," Bulma said after thinking about it."I'll be careful." Goku smiled at his sister and hugged her, planting a kiss on her forehead, then went back to eating. The man Bulma saved came back, with another woman trailing behind him. She had blonde, shoulder length hair that was tucked behind one her left ear. Her eyes were the color of Bulma's but more lighter and sharp. Her face was filled with undeniable boredness. They both sat down and man turned to Bulma.

"Thank you for saving me," The guy said shyly."Is there anyway I can make it up to you?"

"No its fine...umm" Bulma stopped because she didnt know his name.

"Krillen." He said.

"Krillen. Yeah its okay. You dont have to make up for anything." Bulma smiled.

"Oh okay," He turned to the girl next to him and looked back at everyone." Everyone-this is Juu." He introduced."Juu-everyone." Everybody at the table muffled hellos. And Bulma introduced her friends to the two.

"The two on my right are Goku and Radditz," Bulma pointed to Goku next to her and Radditz next to him. She turned to the other side."And the one on my left, you might already know, is Vegeta." Goku and Radditz waved and said hello. Vegeta grunted and mumble something about _'Surrounded by idiots...'_

"Nice to meet you." Krillen said. Juu stared at Bulma, which was a long time, then spoke.

"Bulma, is it," Juu asked. Bulma nodded."How did you move so quick and not even break a sweat."

"I trained when I was old enough to walk. A reason, I dont know," Bulma shrugged."Goku trained me himself. Most of my skills come from him." She smiled at her brother."But Im far stronger than this. But I cant show anyone now soo...yeah."

"Oh,"Juu paused."That's cool." Juu started fidgeting in her seat."Do you think that you and Goku can train me as well."

Goku and Bulma looked at each other. Then back at Juu. Goku grinned."Of course. Its cool with me." Juu smiled. Goku got up to get, not really supirising, his forth serving of food. When he got there, there wasn't the mean old fat lady that complained that he ate too much. In her place was a beautiful raven haired girl with jet black eyes. Her skin was creamy and flawless. She looked up at Goku to see him staring adoringly at her direction. She giggled and smiled at Goku. He put his tray down and grabbed large a large amount of food again while staring at the raven haired beauty. She looked at his tray and her eyes bulged out, then looked back at Goku.

"So," She started."You're the one who keeps eating the food I made."

Goku blushed."You made this. Its very good."

"Hehe. Thanks," She said."I'm Chi-Chi. And you are?"

"Goku."

"Well its nice to meet you Goku. And I'm glad someone takes the joy of eating my cooking." Chi-Chi pointed out.

"Yeah,"Goku said, softly."Well I'll see you later Chi-Chi." He waved at her and walked to his table. Bulma looked at him with puzzlement because her brother was grinning from ear to ear.

"What happened to you, Goku," She asked.

"Oh nothing." He said quickly. Bulma rolled her eyes and everyone went into conversation. When they finished their meals, they departed with smiles at making new friends. Juu and Krillen walked with Goku, Vegeta, and Radditz. They soon found out that their rooms were next to or across from each other. They said their goodnights and went their separate ways.

_A/N: Thanks for reading. Review please. Stayed up all night to complete this. Next Chapter will come shortly. Byebye_

_~Silvermist_


	4. Training incident

_A/N:Heyy everyone. Sorry it took so long for me to put another chapter, a lot of shit happened so i tried to make this as long as possible in case i cant write anymore chapters in a long. Thanks for the reviews. Heres the new chapter. Enjoy^^_

_Disclaimer: I dont own DBZ...T_T(still not fair)_

_Last time on DBZ..._

_"What happened to you, Goku," She asked._

_"Oh nothing." He said quickly. Bulma rolled her eyes and everyone went into conversation. When they finished their meals, they departed with smiles at making new friends. Juu and Krillen walked with Goku, Vegeta, and Radditz. They soon found out that their rooms were next to or across from each other. They said their goodnights and went their separate ways._

Chapter 4

In the morning at 4:30a.m...

The time struck 4:30 on Bulma's watch. It beeped only twice until she clicked it, got out of bed, and left for the bathroom. She took a shower and put her training gear on. She left the bathroom to see Goku sitting on the couch, staring at her with mock anger.

"Well it's about time you got your lazy ass out," Goku teased. Bulma 'hmph' and stuck her nose in the air. Goku shook his head."Come on, drama queen. Let's get to our daily training."

"Fine," Bulma scoffed."It gives me a chance to kick your ass, brother." She added smugly.

"Fat chance, Blue."

"Your just rejecting because your scared to get beat by a girl." Bulma joked.

"Yeah...Rightt." Goku scoffed."You're to slow to beat me."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too. Just admit it Blue."

"If I do can we go training now," Bulma asked, impatiently.

"Yup," Goku smiled.

Bulma sighed."Fine, im too slow to beat you. Can we go now?"

Goku nodded, face full of satisfaction. Bulma shook her head and motioned her brother to leave, with her trailing behind. They got in the training room and shut the door. Bulma took a small box out of one of the capsules. She walked to a corner and place it there. She pressed a button and took out a bracelet. It was silver and it was to control the box. Bulma called it a gravity box(A/N: Its the one she showed Frieza.) She gave the bracelet to Goku and he strapped it one."The last gravity level that we were on is already set Goku. Start it up when ready." Bulma walked away from Goku at a good ten feet." Ready Blue." He asked. She nodded. He looked at the bracelet and pushed the on button. The box in the corner hummed and annouced." 350x Earth's Gravity." It was on fifty more times they had trained in so it was a little hard to move. They both got in stances and went at it. The time on Bulma's watch said it was 5:15a.m. but neither of them were tired. After the spar, Bulma suggested that they do some exercise and stretches before they started again.

Vegeta's Bedroom...

"Radditz! Wake the fuck up!" Vegeta shouted, standing at Radditz's opened bedroom door. Radditz jumped at Vegeta's booming deep voice and rolled off the bed, landing face-first. He sat up and held his forehead. His tail stuck up in the air in annoyance.

"Man. What the fuck Vegeta," He complained darkly."What the hell was that for?"

Vegeta stared coldly at him."It's time to train, you idiot. Its 5:30. Lets go." Vegeta turned and walked away. Radditz mumbling a string of curses under his breath, got dressed and left with him. They walked to the training room in silence. Little did they know that Goku and Bulma were. They were gonna turn the corner, when someone stopped them. Radditz and Vegeta looked up to see Zarbon smirking at them.

"Hello Vegeta. Where are you going?" Zarbon asked bluntly.

Vegeta scowled and turned on him." For your information, you green frog. We're going to train. So move." He walked around Zarbon, Radditz followed. They we're gonna be halfway away from Zarbon when he caught up. Which made Vegeta scowl deepen.

"What," Vegeta said stiffly.

"Im coming with you to train." Zarbon replied."I want to have fun kicking your ass."

Vegeta muttering violent thing he was going to do to Zarbon, came too a stop at the training room. He was about to opened the door when he saw blue hair through the window. He looked at the window to see Bulma and Goku doing stretches and exercises. Goku was doing one hand push ups in the air and was already counted to 9,839. Bulma did the same but stopped at 5,000. She did a flip and landed on her feet perfectly. Then, to Vegeta's suprise, Bulma slid down slowly with one leg in front and one in the back. She made it at the bottom and twisted from side to side. Bulma did a split._*Man. Why does she have to go and do that. She's so flexible and graceful. I wonder if she would do that when i get her to bed her* _Vegeta blinked at that thought and shook himself mentally._*That woman is an enigma. These weak and pitiful emotions started when she came. I wont become weak and I will become the legendar.*_ With that thought, Vegeta scowled again and opened the door noisely.

Back inside the training room...

Goku switched from doing sit ups to one handed push ups and Bulma followed. Goku wanted to do 10,000 of them and Bulma wanted to do 5,000. Goku was still on the push ups and Bulma finished. She flipped and landed on her feet. Then slid down to a split automatically but slowly. She started to twist side to side and wanted to count until she hit 100 when the door swung open. Goku and Bulma turned to see a scowling Vegeta, her older brother, and Zarbon coming in then automatically falling to the ground. They struggled to move and failed. Bulma and her brother looked at each other for a moment then doubled over laughing their ass off. Bulma's ribs started hurting and she looked at the prince's scowling face, which made her laugh harder. He growled. Bulma decided to calm and breath. She got up and walked to the gravity box to turn it off. After that was done, she walked back to Goku, who still was chuckling, and stood next to him watching the trio get up.

Bulma watched as Vegeta turned his face with an outraged expression on his face. Bulma walked two steps and bowed to him mockingly.

"Good morning, your royal assness." She smirked."How are you?" Vegeta's black cold eyes narrowed.

"How am I you say," He said dryly."How am I. I was just fucking squished to the ground. How do you think I am, woman!"

"That's because your weak, shrimpy." That struck a nerve. Vegeta phased out and phased right in front of Bulma.

"Who the fuck are you calling weak, wench."

"You jackass. I didnt stutter." Bulma turned and walked to the corner and picked up her gravity box generator. She held it up at the three and began speaking."This is a gravity box generator. It can manipulate the gravity in any room you train room. Radditz and Zarbon already knows about it. And the reason im telling you this,VEGETA, is because I dont feel like having you up my ass everytime you get crushed to the ground."

Vegeta blinked at her from the new information."So who made it?" He asked. Bulma was shocked but completely covered it at his question. She had been expecting him to explode at her for talking to him.

"Me."

"Ha," He said bitterly."How can you, a weak female, make something like that."

"For your info, princy. I am the most and number one smartest being on my planet." She said darkly."So go to hell." She turn the generator back on and they fell once again. She opened one part of the generator and took out one gold bracelet and two purple ones and ran over to Radditz and strapped on a gold one for him. He stood up fast and hugged Bulma saying thank you. She smiled at him then moved on. She looked from Zarbon to Vegeta for a couple of times. Then she got an idea. She walked up to Vegeta and looked him in the face. He snarled at her and Bulma stuck her nose in the air and walked to Zarbon in Vegeta's view. She bent and put a purple one him. Then with speed put one on Vegeta fast. Bulma stood in front of her brothers and grinned evilly, showing them two remotes. Goku snickered and Radditz gave her a confused look. Goku whispered to Radditz what it does and his eyes went wide with excitement.

Bulma gave Radditz a remote and whispered in his ear that he has the one for Zarbon and she had the one for Vegeta. He nodded happily. Bulma felt a tap on her shoulder and saw Vegeta.

"Why you..." He stopped at mid sentence when he fell back to the ground with a grunt, when Bulma pressed a button on the remote. Zarbon got up and walked to the group and stood behind Bulma watching curiously.

"Ah ah ah Vegeta," Bulma tsked."I wouldnt be mean to me if I were you. The bracelet I gave you and Zarbon is a purple one. And it can control whether or not you can be affected by the gravity or not. Only Radditz has a gold one which mean he can control his own." Then praising herself,"Im a total genius."

She heard a gasp. Then turned to see Zarbon staring at her with disbelief and looked at his bracelet then back at Bulma."You bitch." He sneered then lounged at her. She dropped the remote by Vegeta's head and was being pushed to the other side of room. She hit her head but recovered quickly to see Zarbon standing over her. He was about to kick her when the gravity fell on his shoulders causing him to smash to the ground. Bulma got up and glared at Zarbon. She hissed and kicked him in his stomach.. Bulma repeated to kick him and he coughed up blood until a tail wrapped around her waist and a hand pulled her back. She looked at her brothers holding her closely. Radditz had the remote pointing at Zarbon so she knew he saved her. Vegeta was behind them with a broken remote and bracelet. The box was in Goku's hand as he turned it off.

Zarbon got up quickly when it turned off and took it from Goku's hand to chuck it across the room. He ripped Bulma from her brothers grasp and held her into a tight embrace.

"You monkeys may be strong but Im stonger," Zarbon spat."And im taking this lovely creature to Frieza and you will not attack me or the girl dies. But I want you two," he pointed to her brother."to come with me.

Zarbon dragged Bulma out of the training room with two angry people behind them. Bulma struggled in his hold. But failed because she was drained of her energy with sparring. She heard Goku turn and ask Vegeta if hes coming.

"Nope. Im not seeing that ugly lizard in the morning," He snarled."I dont wanna take part in this. So go away, Kakkarot. Its her fault for controlling Zarbon, she should have known better. He hates being controlled."

Vegeta turned and walked the opposite way. Goku shook his head and ran to catch up to Zarbon and his sibilings.

The Control room...

The made it to the control room and the doors opened revealing Frieza on his throne with a glass of wine in his hands. He looked up and frowned.

"Zarbon, what do you want no," He hissed then look at Bulma in his arms."And what are you doing with one of my favorites in your hands?"

"This female controlled me," Zarbon said, shaking with rage."She manipulated me with one of her inventions Lord Frieza. Can I do what I want with her now?"

"No." Frieza said." As you may have noticed, this lovely creature is the only one who can be of use to me with her geniuses." He flased in front of Zarbon and grabbed Bulma from Zarbons grasp. She didnt realize it until she was in the air and landed in Radditz arms. She was zoned out as she tried to concentrate on transforming and beating the shit out of Zarbon."Leave you three, I have to talk with Zarbon privately." They left and Frieza glared at Zarbon.

"L-lord Frieza," Zarbon stuttered."Why did you let this one go. Usually you let me do what I want when someone uses or controls my abilites."

"Because I need that girl. And if it didnt occur to your pea sized brain, she is like a daughter to me. And if I find one pretty little hair out of place. I'll let her kill you. You have been great Zarbon and now our behving like a child. Get out of here." Frieza snapped. Zarbon bowed and left quickly.

"What a pain."

In Bulma and Goku's quarters...

Bulma had Juu, Krillen come over and hang out. Goku said he wanted to find someone and left, leaving them to commute with each other. Radditz was in the kitchen getting something to drink. Bulma told her friends what happened today.

"So Frieza didnt punish you," Krillen asked shocked.

"Nope he said that I was his favorites and he took me out of Zarbons hands," Bulma shrugged."Then we left so here we are."

"Will you ever get back at Zarbon," Juu asked.

"Yeah. I will and he'll get it real good."

"I wanna watch." Juu squealed.

Bulma laughed then stopped. She hung her head and was thinking hard.

"What is it Bulma," Krillen and Juu asked in union. Bulma looked up and stared at them with a small smile.

"I have to show you guys something. I dont want to keep it from you." She replied. Krillen and Juu had questioning worry in their eyes. Bulma stood up and took a deep breath."This is my secret I want to share." They looked at her puzzled then their eyes went wide. Bulma was shifting. Her hair grew long and black, eyes turn bright red. Her canines grew long and muscles grew a bit. Krillen and Juu took in what was in front of them. Bulma was absolutely stunning."This, my friends, is my secret. I can transform into a blood drinking creature that can grow with power. The mark that I have over my right eye is the source to all this. Its permanent. I can live on blood and food. I didnt want to keep this from you." Bulma looked down."If I hadn't had this with me then I would have been not as strong as you see me now."

There was silence. She felt a hands on her back and looked up to see Juu and Krillen. They had smiles.

"It's okay Bulma,"Juu said softly."We get it. This is an awesome gift you have."

"Yeah, Bulma,"Krillen jumped in."We would always be friends with you. You are more honest with people."

"Thanks guys." Bulma hugged them and went back to normal. They talked a lot about what futures they might have and such. The door opened to reveal a smirking embarrased Goku with a raven haired girl. They cam in and shut the door. The raven haired girl shifted nervously until Goku rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Hello, everyone," She squeaked."My name is Chi-Chi." Bulma got up from the couched and walked up to Chi-Chi.

"Hey Chi-Chi," Bulma said, warmly."My name is Bulma. Im Goku and Radditz's sister." Bulma held out a hand and Chi-Chi shook it.

"Nice to meet you Bulma."

"Come here you two," Bulma went behind them and pushed them to the couch she was seated one. They sat down and Bulma ran to Juu."This person here is friend Juu and next to her is Krillen. They murmured hellos." And the one you her in the kitchen is Radditz."

"Hi."

Everyone got to know Chi-Chi better and they instantly became friends. Bulma shared the secret, that she shared with Juu and Krillen, with Chi-Chi and she said she'll never tell a soul. Bulma and Chi-Chi became more closer to everyone's astonishment. Krillen and Juu went back to their quarters and Radditz fell asleep on the couch. Bulma shook him and told him he could sleep in a spare bed that she has in a capsule and sleep in Goku's room. When that was cleared, she went back to Chi-Chi and they continued to enjoy their friendship.

_A/N: Sorry to stop there. I wanna finish that day in the next chapter. So review please! Thank you^_^_

_~Silvermist_


	5. Rape, Bond, Beatings, and Explanations

_A/N:Hey peoples how ya liking the story so far. Heres the new chapter. Hope you love it and Thanks for the reviews^^_

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own DBZ(tear)_

_Last time on DBZ..._

_Everyone got to know Chi-Chi better and they instantly became friends. Bulma shared the secret, that she shared with Juu and Krillen, with Chi-Chi and she said she'll never tell a soul. Bulma and Chi-Chi became more closer to everyone's astonishment. Krillen and Juu went back to their quarters and Radditz fell asleep on the couch. Bulma shook him and told him he could sleep in a spare bed that she has in a capsule and sleep in Goku's room. When that was cleared, she went back to Chi-Chi and they continued to enjoy their friendship. _

Chapter 5

"Oh my god," Goku whined. Bulma and Chi-Chi looked at him questionly."Bulma its time for us to go to bed. And if you weren't talking so much you see that its past 11:30p.m." Bulma and Chi-Chi blinked and looked at each other, then back at Goku. Bulma smirked evilly.

"Aww," Bulma cooed."Is my little Goku jealous that I spead more time with his girlfriend." She pinched his cheek and made cooing noises at Goku. He blushed deep red and smacked his sister's arm away. Bulma giggled and turned back to Chi-Chi who also blushed and glared daggers at her new best friend.

"B," She scolded in a motherly way."That is hardly fair and you know it. Stop picking on your brother and get ready to go to bed. Both of you."

"Okay Chi," Bulma paused."I'll go to bed...unless you stay for the night." Goku shifted in his seat nervously. Chi-Chi stood there staring at Bulma and was thinking thoughtfully. What seem like hours, Chi-Chi sighed.

"Alright B, I'll stay but then it's off to bed for all of us," She paused for a second."I'm going to go get my stuff and when I come back you two had better be in your pj's okay."

"Yes mother," Bulma smiled. Chi-Chi rolled her eyes. Goku shook his head, laughing then nodded an okay.

"Okay good. My quarters are in the next hall so I'll be back in 10 minutes." With that Chi-Chi got up and opened the door, but stop to give them an "I'm-not-joking-you-guys-better-listen-to-me" look then walked off, shutting the door with a soft click. Goku turned to his sister.

"Do you love embarrassing me, Blue," Goku asked."And Chi-Chi is not my girlfriend." He blushed.

"Yet." Bulma countered.

"What am I going to do with you," Goku sighed.

"Nothing because you love me."

"Go get ready, tiny. You have work tomorrow."

"Finee." Bulma got up and stretched. She kissed her brother on his forehead before he went inside his bedroom with his brother. Bulma was in her room in her pjs for thiry minutes wondering when Chi-Chi was going to return. She closed her eyes and heightened her senses. She could feel Chi-Chi's ki but it was extremely weak and from the sound of it she could hear a faint cry of help filled with pain. And that meant trouble. Bulma shot up from her bed and got dressed quickly in all black. A shirt that circled her neck twice that secured but comforting, it stopped just about one inch under her breasts, black short shorts with a chain hanging and black high heeled boots that stopped by shin. Her hair was already in curls around her waist and her bangs were straightened and pushed to one side. She opened her door and tip-toed out of her and her brothers' chambers. Bulma looked around making sure no one was looking and transformed quickly. She followed her senses and began walking. After a two minute walk she passed the training room to see it on and became curious. Bulma looked in the window and rolled her eyes, none too suprised to find the prince in there.*_Arrogant hothead...he thinks he's so tough...little son of a bitch, hope you get hurt...*_ Bulma's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a faint shriek and hissed.*_Damn forgot about Chi.*_ She snarled and and speedwalked to her friends ki signature. Unbeknowest to Bulma is that when she hissed, the prince turned to stare at her and watched when she walked off.

_*Who was that female and why was she watching me*_ Vegeta thought. He became curious and waited until she was a good distance to follow her. He left the gravity room and sped up to the female. Vegeta found her in seconds and began to slow down so he wouldn't be spotted.

Bulma stormed through the halls in boiling rage and concern, not noticing the prince was behind her but with a short distance, watching. In mere seconds, she was present with the most horrible sight that sent her rage up tenfold. Zarbon, her enemy, raping and beating her friend Chi-Chi in the hall. Chi-Chi layed there on the floor fully naked, her clothes in shreds and blood pouring thickly through cuts on her body and face, pounding and scratching at Zarbon's back while he was painfully thrusting into her and pinning her down with one hand on her wrist and one clamped on her mouth keeping her silent and laughing. Bulma walked slowly up to the two, her ki exploding and going higher and higher by the second. She snarled and bared her teeth, fangs glissening in the light. Chi-Chi heard her and stopped moving and looked past Zarbon's shoulders to see her friend, Bulma. Bulma saw Chi-Chi's eyes lit up in relief and happiness. Bulma smiled but soon turned down into a frown when Zarbon spoke.

"Oh, so the little whore is finally giving up," Zarbon smirked."I guess I have to do this often..." He was about to say more when he was ripped from his victim's body and flung down the long hall. He looked up to see Bulma crouched and snarling his way.

"Stay away from her," Bulma snarled, eyes and voice filled with anger, hate, and disgust. Her eyes narrowed and she crouched lower, ready to spring at the rising monster. Zarbon pulled his pants up from his ankles and dusted himself off. He looked at his opponent and began walking towards the two. Bulma gently rose a passed out Chi-Chi in a sitting position and sat her up against the wall. She looked up at the man coming closer to them and stood in front of her friend.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my favorite whore," Zarbon smirked again."I suggest you walk away and let me finish what I started."

Bulma's eyes flashed."Im NOT a whore and nor will I be one you bastard." Bulma growled."And why would I be YOUR whore in the first place. I rather be in Vegeta's bed than be in a bed with a hideous priss and there's absolutely no way in HELL I'm going to let you get to Chi-Chi or any of my friends."

Zarbon growled at Bulma."You will regret that, girl. I WILL have you and there's NOTHING you can do about it."

"HA, in your dreams buster," Bulma snorted."And I'm full blown woman not a girl, you little insect. You'll never be able to get close to this."

"Is that a challenge," Zarbon asked smugly.

"Sure, why not," Bulma said."If I win then you stay away from my friends and family."

"Okay, but if I win I get to have you as my personal whore."

Bulma hissed and her ki spiked again but higher than it was. She can feel ki's of her brothers and an already close by ki of Vegeta rushing towards them. She turned to see Goku and Radditz hovering Chi-Chi and Vegeta standing by watching her.

"Goku and Radditz," Bulma said and her brother's looked up at her."Take her back to the chambers and lay her down on the bed.

"Okay," Goku replied. He felt out to his sister's mind. :::Bulma, Prince Vegeta is watching us so be careful, okay and I'll bring her to your room and wait.:::

:::Okay, Brother.::: Bulma nodded then looked at Radditz. :::Go with him.::: Radditz was startled.

:::You're a telepath.::: Radditz asked, suprised.

:::Yes, now go with Goku, hurry.::: Bulma urged. Her brothers got up and left. Leaving her with Zarbon and an intent staring Vegeta. She stared into his eyes and turned to Zarbon, his eyes filled with shock.

"You're a telepath, like the Saiyans," He asked. Vegeta snapped his eyes to Zarbon then back to Bulma, flabbergasted.

"Yes I am, why do you want to know," Bulma sneered then smirked."Besides I'm full of suprises."

"Yes you are my dear, now are you ready?"

"Yes I am so can we get this over with your ruining my sleep time." Bulma grunted then yawned teasingly.

"Why you little..." Zarbon fled towards Bulma in blind rage. Bulma smirked at Zarbon. To her it seem like slow motion. When he was about to deliver a punch, Bulma did a fast split and Zarbon fled past over her head. Bulma quickly grabbed his ankle and pulled him back over her head to slam him back down in front of her. She got up at the same time Zarbon did and he flew at her again. This time, in sheer boredem, Bulma phased out and phased behind Zarbon, knocking him unconscious with one quick jab in the neck with her hand. She watched as he fell down and smirked in victory.

"That'll teach you, you sissy," Bulma spat. She heard footsteps and looked up to see Vegeta about four feet away from her still staring at her intently with fascination, couriousity, and more. She blinked then looked down from his piercing eyes and went to pick up her sleeping enemy.

"Who are you," Vegeta spoke suddenly.

Bulma's head snapped up and look up at the prince. She opened her mouth and snapped it shut. She looked down again."My name is Red."

"Well Red, where did you come from and how are you here and what are you? Frieza never mentioned anyone about you." Vegeta asked again. Bulma lifted up Zarbon, bridal style, and looked back at Vegeta in the eyes again.

"I can't tell where I came from but I'm a vampire and I got here when Lord Frieza picked up Goku and his sister from Chikyuu." Bulma answered in monotone. It technically was half of the truth since she didn't want Vegeta to know that Goku's sister was really her and that she can teach and raise her power beyond of Frieza may have. Vegeta raised an eyebrow and frowned.

"How come Frieza didn't want no one to know about you?"

"Look mister, I need to get back to my friend and help her but in the meantime I have to drop this thing off to Frieza." Bulma turned and left and an angry yet suprised Prince behind. He stormed up and grabbed Bulma's shoulder, spinning her around and used his other hand to wrap around her neck.

"How dare you! Have you no respect, little wench, I am the Prince of..." He shouted.

Yeah, yeah, the Prince of all Saiyans and blah blah blah, whatever, can you just let me go," Bulma asked impatiently. Vegeta growled but let her go. Bulma bared her canines at him and walked away with a 'hmph'. Vegeta followed her with narrowed eyes but neither spoke. Bulma and Vegeta reach Frieza's chambers and she knocked twice holding Zarbon in one hand hand.

"You may enter," A tired feminine voice said. Bulma and Vegeta let the door slide and walked in to see Frieza watching them with tiredness and irritation. Bulma bowed while Vegeta glared.

"Lord Frieza,"Bulma said. She looked up."Where should I keep this thing?" Bulma asked, gesturing Zarbon in her arms to Frieza. He looked at Zarbon and glared then looked back at Bulma.

"What has he done this time, dear," Frieza asked. Vegeta shuddered at Frieza's choice of words towards Bulma.

"He has violated my friend and attacked me so I knocked him out." Bulma explained.

"Oh, well dump him at his chambers, it's two doors down, go to the left way on my side of this hall, then go and you can go back to sleep." Frieza said, waving them away."I'll deal with him tomorrow."

Bulma held back a hiss. She couldn't believe him. He sounds like this happenes all the time and if it does then...oh...so he does let this happen to women on this ship. How can he be so cruel. I better keep a better eye on him and his lackeys. I wonder if there's more to him then meets the eye. Bulma smiled."Of course, my master. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight." Bulma bowed and turned away with Zarbon, leaving Vegeta and Frieza watching each other, Frieza glared.

"What do you want, monkey," Frieza said.

"Who is that woman and why do you have her here? What part does she have in this, Frieza.?" Vegeta snarled.

"Tsk tsk, my pet, I cannot tell you, you have to find out yourself." Frieza smirked.

"And why is that," Vegeta asked.

"I don't know, just to annoy you," Frieza laughed."I'm not going to tell you for many reasons and now this discussion is over. Leave." Frieza ordered. Vegeta held back another growl and walked out slamming the doors. He spotted Bulma coming out of Zarbon's chambers. Bulma looked at Vegeta then turned and walked away. Vegeta caught up and followed close behind. When they made it to Bulma and her brother's chambers, Vegeta grabbed her shoulders again and turned her to face him.

"I will find out who you are so be prepared." Bulma just looked at him with expressionless eyes and shruuged his hand off. She turned and the door slid opened and walked in silently. She felt Vegeta still following her. She shut the door and pushed past Vegeta and ran to her room. She opened the door to see her two brothers kneeling by her bedside with a naked Chi-Chi in the bed, covered in her sheets. Going towards Chi, Goku was the first to look up.

"Will she be okay," He asked sadly. Radditz looked up at her too.

"Yes she would after I heal her," Bulma explained."Physically she would, but mentally I won't be able. She'll probably stay away from men for a while, but I will help her." Bulma knelt on the right side of her bed and took Chi-Chi's hand. Vegeta, Goku, and Radditz all watching. Bulma let her friends' hand fall and brought her wrist to her mouth and bit down. Vegeta's brows furrowed and walked closer to her brothers. Bulma squeezed her wrist until it started flowing blood. She used her unharmed hand to tilt Chi-Chi's head and brought the other to her friends' mouth. Chi-Chi drunk the blood unconsciously. Bulma waited ten more seconds until bringing her wrist back to her own mouth and licked the wound. It sealed shut. She pulled back the covers to reveal Chi-Chi's battered body, full of bruises and cuts. She then positioned her hands over the body and spoke in a foreign language that was accented. Her hands started to glow. It was a golden color. It spread all over Chi-Chi's body until she was outline in gold herself. The bruises and cuts started to fade and close up leaving her skin flawless again but the blood stayed on her body. Bulma removed her hands and dropped them by her side. She sat on the bed andbent down and gave Chi-Chi a quick kiss on her lips. The second Bulma straightened up again, Chi-Chi's eyes fluttered than snapped open. The guys gasped. Chi-Chi looked around wildly then settled down when she recognized her friends. She looked from Goku to Radditz to Vegeta and gave them reassuring smiles. She turned again to the last person who saved her. Bulma. Bulma smiled and spoke in the same language she use to heal her friend._ Msahike Deyo Su._ (a/n: im just making up words so i dont know what they mean hehe on with the storyy^^) Chi-Chi was the only one who understood because of Bulma's blood flowing through her veins. Chi-Chi trembled in joy and grief. Grief was dominant, so Chi-Chi started sobbing. She jumped on Bulma's lap, wrapping her arms around her waist shivering and crying hard. Bulma automatically wrapped her arms around her friend and rubbed her back.

"It's okay Chi, your safe now," Bulma said.

"Thank you," Chi-Chi sobbed and buried her face in Bulma's chest."Thank you so much."

Bulma kissed her forehead."It's my pleasure. Now it's time to get you a bath and dressed." Chi-Chi nodded. Bulma stood up and help Chi-Chi get on her feet. But when Chi-Chi stood and tried to take the first step she cried out in pain and dropped to the ground. Bulma caught her immediately and the guys rushed to them.

"What's wrong Chi," Goku and Radditz asked in unison. Goku reached out and lifted her chin. Chi-Chi croaked."My stomach hurts as well in between my legs. There's too much pain. I can't walk." She sobbed. Goku looked at his sister.

:::Help her please.:::

Bulma stared back and nodded. :::I will, brother.::: She laid Chi-Chi down again and put her hands on her stomach and one an inch above her womanhood softly. Her hands turned blue this time. Chi-Chi felt it. The pain in her stomach ceased and was filled with warmness. Her private area took a little bit longer but felt the same way. When Bulma touched her she didn't fell violated but safe and comfort. She felt now like Bulma was more of her mother than her friend. Bulma handled her like she was still a baby. With love and care. Chi-Chi was awed and happy. When Bulma removed her hand, Chi-Chi looked up at her with a warm smile. Bulma felt it. A mother and daughter bond between her and her best friend. She smiled back at Chi-Chi. Goku looked at both of them then rested a hand on Chi-Chi's shoulder. She looked at him and smiled.

:::Goku, you have a wonderful sister.::: Goku fell over anime style and shot back up.

"You're a telepath,too," Goku shouted, happily and confused. Radditz and Vegeta gasped.

"Yes she is now," Bulma said, getting everyone's attention."When I gave her my blood, it was to heal her and also give her some of my traits." She explained."She will have sharper canines that are like mine and yours. And yes Goku you had canines all along because you're Saiyan but you never pay attention to them because you have the attention span of a mouse except for food,"Bulma said quickly when Goku was about to speak.

"Hey, how rude," Goku pouted.

"Oh you know I love you the way you are Goku," Bulma giggled then continued when he smiled."Anyway, Chi will have a craving for more power and will want to train. So I will do that. She would be half-vampire so she would be half my strength."They nodded in understanding."And she will crave for blood, but I'll teach her how to control that. When I healed her we formed a bond. Not a mating bond, you nimwrads," Bulma said quickly."But a mother and daughter bond."They 'ohhed'."Chi-Chi would feel like I'm her mother and would require my love and protection. I would feel like I would kill anyone who hurts or comes near her in the wrong way. It would be as if she was still a newborn baby. Since the bond came, her telepathic senses became clear and strong so she'll contact me when she needs help." Bulma concluded. Her brothers were staring at them in awe and Vegeta was staring at her with suspicion and awe. Chi-Chi tugged on Bulma's arm and Bulma complied lifting her up bridal style with Chi-Chi's arms around her neck and her face buried in Bulma's Raven hair.

"I'll give her a bath and get her ready for bed,"Bulma informed them." I'll meet you guys in the kitchen and I'll have to speak to all of you," Bulma then turned to Vegeta."Espically you Vegeta since you won't leave me alone." Bulma turned and left the room and into the bathroom shutting the door.

She sat Chi-Chi on the counter and turned on the water, filling up the tub. She tested the water and when it was perfectly warm she turn back to her friend/daughter.

"Bulma, thanks again for saving me,"Chi-Chi smiled."I don't what would've happened if you hadn't went looking for me," She sighed and looked down."I thought I was a going to be broken. H-he just came out of nowhere s-saying t-that I would help him feel relief and h-he s-started touching me." Chi-Chi started sobbing." I-I tried to scream but he slammed m-me against the wall and said t-that if I did anything h-he w-will kill me. I didn't know what to do. T-there was so much p-pain a-and I..."

"Chi-Chi," Bulma interrupted. She put a hand on her shaking friend."It's okay, honey, it's okay," Bulma wrapped her arms around Chi-Chi. She waited until her friend calmed down and put her gently in the tub. Bulma lathered and rinsed until the blood, left her body and hair, making her clean and well. She wrapped a towel around Chi-Chi and held her in her arms again. She kicked opened the bathroom door, startling everyone. She walked casually back to the room and dried Chi-Chi. Giving her some extra pajamas, Bulma stripped her clothes and put hers on then help Chi-Chi. Replacing the bed covers and pillows, she had Ch-Chi lay down and rubbed her friends' back until she fell asleep. Bulma sighed and kissed Chi-Chi's forehead and left the room closing the door silently and trudged towards the kitchen.

Bulma plopped down on Radditz's lap and sighed heavily."Red?"

"Hn."

"Is Chi gonna be okay," He asked.

"Yes, everyone, for the last time she's going to be fine," She sighed again."The only problem is that she'll be more distant to everyone except for us and friends."Bulma sat up."She will be staying here until she or I feel like she can be able to let her wander freely and move back to her room. I will not pressure her. I will talk to Frieza to see if she could have a couple days off first thing in the morning."

"Okay that's good," Goku said."But who would watch her."

Bulma shook her head."No one has to watch her, but we will have to keep her ki signature in check. If she ever wandered the ship alone, we have to watch to see if any foreign ki's come by and if they're dangerous or if you feel her ki spike in fear then we'll go to her.

"Okay," Radditz and Goku agreed.

"This place is really disgusting," Bulma snarled and her eyes glowed bright red and her black hair rose from her energy and irritation."Using females as concubines and whores who just want to get laid. Just disgusting," She spat. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"You have something that you wanted to speak to me woman," Vegeta grunted.

"Yes I do," Bulma said."You already know that I'm full vampire and I came from Chikyuu with Goku," He nodded."This is what I call a blessing. The mark above my right eye," She pulled her bangs away from her eye showing her her cresent moon mark then fixing her hair again."is what I was born with. No one knew where it came from but I personally like it. My power is beyond what anyone could comprehend. I've been training ever since I could walk and I've grown stronger. I'm also lethal. If I bite you, you die from the poison, but I have to inject the poison in you. I could control. That is what I am and Frieza picked me up for a reason I do not know. But I will find out."

"Well I think it's time for us to go to bed already been crazy stuff and..." Radditz was cut off when Bulma covered his mother with her hand. She put her index finger to his mouth and shifted on Radditz's lap.

:::Bulma, what going on?::: Goku asked.

:::There's someone eavesdropping through the door.::: She replied. She felt for Vegeta's mind.

:::Vegeta?:::

:::What woman.:::

:::You guys should stay still. I'll be back. Someone's eavesdropping through the door and it's no one I recognize.:::

:::Feh, Fine.:::

Bulma rolled her eyes. :::Be right back, guys.::: She said in all their minds together. They nodded and sat still. Bulma got up with quiet grace and disappear very quickly and came back a second later holding a purple alien by his neck and slammed him against the wall in the kitchen. Vegeta and her brothers jumped in suprised.

"Who are you?" Bulma hissed. The purple alien just shook in fright when she bared her fangs. She held him and turned to Radditz and Vegeta."Who is he?" She asked again.

"That is Zarbon's henchman, Cui," Vegeta answered."He works for Frieza too but he is more dedicated to Zarbon. He is Zarbon's spy."

Bulma turned back to the alien."What purpose do you have here?"

"I came by Zarbon's orders to spy on you and your little friends." He lifted his chin a little, trying to be brave.

"Ah so he came by from his slumber," Bulma chuckled darkly."And then he sent you to see if I have anything he can use against me, hmm"

Cui nodded weakly.

"Well how is gonna get the information if you're dead," Bulma snarled.

Cui tapped his scouter."This is a communication device. So right now he's been listening to everything you said for about fifteen minutes." He smirked cockily.

"Oh okay then," Bulma said. She reached up and ripped the scouter from the aliens face and spke into it."Well Zarbon, seems that your pathetic ass has reduced to using spies." Bulma chuckled again."I though you fear no one and you would show up face to face. I can't believe your scared, of a _female_, that is so hilarious. It's just like I said Zarbon but I'll say it in a different way you blue berry. You. Are. A. Coward. A disappointment. And I would definitely love killing you slowly when I'm through with you," Bulma snided. She cruched the device in her hand and looked at Cui."So are you ready to die by my hands or by Vegeta's or Radditz's."

"Neither, you just a stupid female who thinks she stronger but i reality, you arre weaker than Vegeta and Radditz," Cui spit at Bulma's face. Goku gulped and grabbed his brother.

"Radditz, I think w-we n-need to leave now," Goku stuttered.

Radditz and Vegeta turned to Goku."Why?"

"Because when someone calls her weak or insults her, she goes through a state that would leave either him and the kitchen destroyed or us and the kitchen full of splattered blood." Goku explained quickly,"Only I can calm her down."

"How do you know this Kakkarot," Vegeta asked suspiciously.

"Because she's my si-,"Goku paused and shook his head."Nevermind just let's move."

"Im staying here," Vegeta said."I want to see what the female does."

"Fine then Radditz let's go," Goku groaned, pushing his brother away fromt the kitchen. The made it in the other side of the main room just in time to see Bulma toss the alien across the kitchen into the other wall. Bulma snarled and slammed him into the table, snapping it in half, and crawl on top off the alien pinning him down. Vegeta was impressed.

"SCREAM," Bulma shouted, snapping Cui's right arm. He shrieked in pain.

"AGAIN," She repeated, snapping his other arm. A blood-curdling scream came from his blood filled mouth and more blood oozed through his arms.

"AGAIN," She repeated, this time snapping both his legs at the same time. Cui screamed but not as loudly. It cam out as more off a gurgle. Blood was splattered on Bulma's face and body as well as Vegeta. He smirked evilly. _*This woman is very impressive.*_ He watched as Bulma bared her fangs and bit down hard onto Cui's neck and rip out throat. Then he was really impressed when Bulma slammed her fist into Cui's chest and rip out his heart, watching it with smug satisfaction. Cui quieted and died quickly. Bulma shoved the heart in his mouth and stood up, licking her fangs. Bulma snarled and looked at Vegeta with bloodlust filled eyes, she walked slowly up to him.

"Kakkarot come get the woman," He shouted.

"Okay, okay," Goku mumbled. He phased out and phased back behind Bulma wrapping his arms around his sister. Bulma started thrashing and snarling. He tightened his grip and spoke soflty in her ear. He kissed her temple and she calmed down a little. Goku started rubbing her arms and started speaking again. Bulma immediately calmed and lean into Goku's embrace, then turn to bury her head in his pajamas which were a white wife beater and long black pajama bottoms. It was starting to soak in the blood from Bulma's short pj's. Goku picked up his sister and went into the bathroom putting her in the tub he prepared and let her wash off the blood her came back and incinerated Cui's body and table. He took off his top and wiped the blood clean off, also burning the shirt. He turned to the bewildered Saiyans.

"Sorry bout' that, Bul- I mean Red will be fine, she just needs some rest." He reassured them. Radditz nodded but Vegeta's eyes narrowed.

"If I'm not mistaken Kakkarot, I would say you almost called the woman Bulma," Vegeta chided."Come to think of it, I haven't seen the loud mouth woman since I got here. Where is she?"

Goku and Radditz looked at each other then back at Vegeta."Umm, uh, Bulma is sleeping in our room, yeah she's very tired."

"Yeah," Radditz jumped in." She's sleeping on the bed right now."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow."Oh really?" They nodded."Then I'm gonna check." He turned and walked. Radditz and Goku panicked and Radditz ran up to Vegeta and stopped before he could step out the kitchen.

"Uhh Prince Vegeta, I don;t think that's a good idea, she's really tired," Radditz pressed.

"Move, Radditz. Now," Vegeta growled.

While Radditz was doing his best to keep Vegeta from leaving the kitchen, Goku spoke to his sister telepathically.

:::Bulma.:::

:::Yes, brother?"

:::You have to get to my room and pretend you're asleep, but keep your ki very very low so it'd appear you are.:::

:::Why?:::

:::Because Vegeta wonders why _Blue_, was absent for the whole period of time that he has been here.:::

:::Shit.:::

:::Yeah, hurry.:::

:::Okay, I'll phase in and out of the rooms without being notice and be in your room and your bed.:::

:::Okay, bye.:::

:::Bye.:::

Bulma dreied herself quickly and phased in her rrom to see her friend still asleep. She changed into black pj shorts and a spagetti string top that stop above her bellybutton. She phased back out then in her brother's room and quickly climbed on Goku's bed covering her with his sheet and scooting to the left side of the bed. She went back to normal and swung her blue hair so it would be messy and her bangs falling on her face she closed her eyes and lowered her ki almost to zero when the door clicked opened.

"Seee, I told you she was sleeping," Someone whispered."Why are you being so paranoid, Vegeta."

"Shut up Kakkarot," Vegeta hissed quietly."I don't need to explain to you. Besides how come she was the only one who didn't wake up but you two idiots did, hmm."

"Because we all felt it and my sister was very tired so I told her to stay here and sleep while we handle it," Goku countered.

"Feh, fine then out of my way," Vegeta grunted. Bulma felt his ki left the bedroom so she cracked an eye open a little to see only Goku standing there. She sighed in relief and sat up.

"Sheesh, does he have to be so mean," Goku complained. Bulma laughed.

"Well, we did a good job so why don't I get back in the bathroom and come out as Red so he doesn't think anythings up again."

"Yeah, good idea, sis."

"Thanks," Bulma got up and walked to her brother, kissing his cheek."Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Bulma backed away and took a deep breath, closing her eyes. And exhaled, opening her piercing red eyes and flashed a toothy smile. Then next thing she was gone and the bathroom door opened. She walked to Radditz and said goodnight, then to Vegeta. Radditz replied when Vegeta just grunted. Bulma shook her head and walked into her bedroom and shut the door, automatically floating towards the bed and changing back. She gave Chi-Chi one last goodnight pat on the back and fell asleep herself_.*Man, what a crazy night.*_

* * *

><p><em>AN: So how was it. I can't believe I made it this long under 45 minutes, I feel proud of me hehe so REVIEW and get back to me. Next Chapter will come up soon. Have a great dayyy^^._

_~Silvermist_


	6. Hunger

_A/N: Yeah Im on a roll here. Chapters are updated day by day. Read and REVIEW...Vegeta is sooo awesomeee I love him33 hehe Mine. Vegeta...Vegita...Vejita hehe I like the third one though. I might use it in my new storyy ha. Its better than sayin Vegeta it makes me feel im reading about a vegetable ^^ Prince of Vegetables...Anywaysss Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Do Not Own DBZ...But I Would Love To Own Three People In It...Vegeta, Goku, and Android 17 hehe love em'_

_Last time on DBZ..._

_Bulma backed away and took a deep breath, closing her eyes. And exhaled, opening her piercing red eyes and flashed a toothy smile. Then next thing she was gone and the bathroom door opened. She walked to Radditz and said goodnight, then to Vegeta. Radditz replied when Vegeta just grunted. Bulma shook her head and walked into her bedroom and shut the door, automatically floating towards the bed and changing back. She gave Chi-Chi one last goodnight pat on the back and fell asleep herself.*Man, what a crazy night.*_

Chapter 6

Beep Beep Beep...Beep Beep Beep...Beep Beep Beep

Bulma groaned and shot her hand out from under the covers. She found the alarm then slammed the snooze button hard but not enough to break it. She looked up to see the time. 4:15a.m. Her first time working in the science wing was at 7:00 sharp so it gave her time to train with her brother and get ready. She got up and stretched her sore muscles out. Bulma searched around the dark room and her eyes fell to the sleeping woman in her bed, Chi-Chi. Bulma put on a sad smile and bent down to check on her. She concentrated on her ki to check all of Chi-Chi's vitals and her body's systems. With a satisfied sigh, she withdrew her hand and went over to her dresser, grabbed her training clothes, then shuffled out of the bedroom into the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later, Bulma came out fresh and clean in her orange gi this time. It was just like her brothers but a females version so it showed her curves. She wore and orange gi shirt with matching pants that were baggy. Weighted navy blue shirt and wristbands. A navy blue cloth that wrapped around her waist to keep the gi in a firm hold and then navy blue boots that were also weighted but comfy. She tied her long blue hair up into a ponytail and her bangs hung a little over her eyes. She checked her appearance one more time and knocked on her brother's door. Bulma twisted the knob and peeked in after no one answered and saw her brother sleepy soundly. Goku was sprawled out on the bed with the covers hanging limp from his waist and the pillow on the floor. Radditz was in the same position. She giggled softly and closed the door.

Bulma left her quarters and floated to the training room. Once there, and it was not in use, she entered and shut the door behind her. She pulled out a capsule that was in her gi and pressed the button down and threw it a few feet away from her. She set it in the far corner and activated it, setting it 400x Earth's gravity. Feeling the pull of the gravity, Bulma started doing one hand push ups. Finishing that she sat and stretched. Doing splits and sets of execises, she felt the gravity coming a little lighter. She floated up and started rotating in a circular motion.(a/n: like what Vegeta did in DBZ after he got injured from the exploding gravity chamber hehe read onn peoplee^^). Suddenly she got a feeling that someone was watching her, she stopped the rotation and desended. She was still upside down so she landed on her hands and began moving toward the door. She flipped back to her feet and raised her palm. A ki energy ball forming. She used her free hand and opened the door, slowly. She peeked out and instead of a stranger, it was Chi-Chi with a sad smile on her face,

"Chi, what are you doing out of bed so early," Bulma asked suprised by her friends' presence.

"I...uh..I came to train with you," Chi-Chi said sheepishly.

"You want to train?"

"Yes, I do," She replied determinely."I want to get stronger so I don't get hurt or won't be helpless when I get into trouble. Besides, you were gonna train me anyway," She shrugged.

"How did you know I was going to train you?"

"I heard you," Chi-Chi said."When I was sleeping I still heard you from the kitchen." She paused."At first I thought it was a dream, then I figured it out."

Bulma 'oohed'."Well then get in here," Bulma said, stepping back to let Chi-Chi enter. Chi-Chi entered the room the fell straight to the ground. She struggled to get up."Oh shit!," Bulma exclaimed. She ran towards the machine then set it to normal then turned back and went over to help Chi-Chi up."Sorry about that Chi. We definitely have to help you so you can get use to the gravity and stuff."

"We?" Chi-Chi asked raising an eyebrow.

"My brothers and me, Chi." Bulma replied.

"Ohh."

"Yeah, so lets get this going." Bulma led Chi-Chi to the middle of the room. First they did stretches that Bulma had done earlier and exercise. Bulma explained to Chi-Chi that they will do the exercises before they get to fighting and ki. After an hour passed, Chi-Chi has gotten tired and took a break. Bulma giggled and told Chi-Chi she can go back to her chambers to wake her brothers and that she can rest then work. When Chi-Chi left, Bulma resumed to turning on the gravity back 400x gravity and began punching and kicking an imaginary sparring partner thats when she heard the door open and saw her brother come in.

"Goku, don't you feel the gravity pull at you, jeez if I had it higher you would have been squashed." Bulma scolded

"Heh, I can take a little gravity Blue," Goku scowled playfully.

"Okay then come spar with me," Bulma beckoned him over. Goku shock his head and walked over to his sister looking her over, too.

"Oh so I see you decided to wear your favorite orande gi that copies mine." Goku chuckled.

"Shut up peawea," Bulma growled."We trained with the same masters we had on Earth remember."

"Yeah whatever," Goku dismissed the statement." Come on let's train. Oh and before I forget, Radditz and Vegeta are coming here to train."

"Fine," Bulma huffed."Radditz I'll tolerate but if Vegeta starts something imma beat him." Goku nodded.

Both got in their fighting stances and was about to go on into a full-out spar, until the door opened. Bulma hissed in annoyance of being interrupted. Goku gave her a comforting pat on her shoulder and both looked at the two newcomers. Radditz and Vegeta no less. Bulma glared soul burning daggers at them but continued to calm down. The two men walked in only to fall flat on the ground. Bulma shook her head and walked over to the Gravitron machine. She opened a compartment and grabbed two gold bracelets. She floated over to Radditz and Vegeta and strapped the bracelets on. They lifted themselves off the floor and looked at the matching siblings. Vegeta frowned then started yelling.

"WOMAN! How come everytime when you're in here training and I come in only to be squished to the ground by your infernal contraption!"

Bulma snapped her gaze to Vegeta and snarled viciously." It's not my fault, you pipsqueak of a troll! You should know that everytime I'm in here that my gravity machine would be on when I'm training. AND you should be luck that I gave you something to override it so your arrogant ass could move!"

Vegeta's frown deepened." You-," But was cut off when Bulma turned her back on him and spoke to Radditz.

"How much gravity did your planet have brother?" She asked.

"10x earth's gravity." He said.

"Okay. You could use those bracelets to change the gravity so you can train at your own levels and we can train on ours. So go up slowly with the gravity each time you feel okay with it," She explained.

"Alright Blue if you say so," Radditz turned his dial to 60x. Vegeta, who was still furious at being ignored changed his the same way. they felt the pool(a/n: remember in the first chapter only Vegeta, Zarbon and Radditz trained under 50x so if theres a mixup or if ya'll feel confused message me) They all trained until it was 7:45. Bulma left to go to her new job and Goku left to find Ch-Chi. Vegeta and Radditz stayed and sparred.

Bulma took a quick shower to wash off the sweat and blood and changed into a blue t-shirt, with loose black sweat pants and black army boots. She left her hair down and went out the door. Using abnormal speed she went everywhere in the ship unoticed until she saw the science wing. It was 6 halls down from where her room was. She entered and was met with blue alien. They exchanged hellos and he showed Bulma around. After that she immediately got working on Frieza's projects. She had her own computer so she reprogrammed it so no one will be able to hack or go in it but her. She started a new project that could help everyone else(a/n: you'll find out sometime further in the story). She worked until it was lunch and sat by Goku and the others that she grew fond with, Vegeta was not included but she could tolerate it. She and Goku would look at Chi-Chi every five minutes or less and would help if there was any problem. Then for the rest of the day Bulma would work and Goku, Radditz, and Vegeta would train. Bulma skipped dinner and kept working finishing two of the projects, mostly suprising every scientist there. She went to her room to find Goku asleep on the couch. She went to his room and grabbed his pillow and blanket and tucked him in it, kissing his forehead and went to her room and found Chi-Chi groaning in her sleep, tossing and turning. She sat down by her and touched her cheek. Chi-Chi snapped awake. Her eyes were blood red and turning darker. She needed blood.

"Chi-Chi, come with me, you need blood." Bulma picked her up and carried her bridal style.

"Bulma?" Chi-Chi asked. Bulma looked down at her. She continued."When you're thirsty for blood, does it hurt you?"

"Actually, no not now," Bulma answered."In the beginning it did, but it has gotten better. Don't worry, I'll help you sontrol your blood lust." Bulma smiled." Now do you know if Frieza has a dungeon and where it is?"

She nodded."Yeah, just go down this hall make a left then go down two more halls and you'll see a staircase. Down there you will find it."

"Okay, hold on." Bulma lifted up and flew to the dungeon. Landing at the steps, she carried down Chi-Chi and stopped when she saw a guard.

"What business do you have here," He demanded.

"The business of nunia," Bulma retorted. Chi-Chi giggled.

"Nunia what?" He asked, confused.

"None of ya damn business, now move weakling." Bulma snapped.

"Not until you tell me you have permission to be her from Frieza," He said coldly.

Bulma's left eye twiched. She carefully let Chi-Chi stand on her own then became vampire automatically. The guard shivered in fear and tried to scream but Bulma knocked him out. Bulma's red eyes met Chi-Chi's dark ones."Let's go."

Chi-Chi nodded. Bulma went to the door and opened it, walking in with her friend behind her. A smell hit them. It was sickening and gross. Men and aliens here havent bathed in what looks like a while. They wrinkled their noses yet kept looking for a good blood source. Bulma stopped and turned to Chi-Chi.

"Wait here."

Bulma went to a cell and stared into the prisoners eyes whether or not how far they are."You will not remember anything that happened here tonight. No one came in." The prisoner repeated it. She went to every cage and said the samet thing but left two for her and Chi-Chi since it smelled like they were just thrown in here. She went back to the questioning half vampire.

"How did you do that Bulma?" She asked, curious of what just happened.

"It's called compulsion. You can make anyone do what you want by staring into their eyes and hypnotizing them." Bulma answered.

"Ohh," Chi-Chi blinked."Will I get to learn it someday?" She asked excitedly

"Yes you will. But you have to keep training and get stronger if you want the compulsion to last."

Chi-Chi nodded."Okay let's get ya some blood." Bulma said, pulling Chi-Chi to the two prisoners she left alone. Bulma typed on a control panel opening the door. She led Chi-Chi in and hurried to grab the prisoner and covered his mouth with her hand, she wore gloves just incase the prisoners might bite her."Come here Chi," She came over and stood in front of them. Bulma was holding the struggling prisoner tight and explained quickly."Look at his neck Chi and use your vision to seek out his main artery. That is what will give you the most blood and will satisfy your hunger." Chi-Chi did as she said and saw the vein. It was beating rythmically. She stalked closer to a wide-eyed prisoner and flashed her fangs, licking them hungrily."Make sure you bite down gently on the artery. It wont give him pain and he'll just let you but if you do it to quickly he'll scream out and start thrashing. Be careful," Bulma contiued."Now drink, little one."

Chi-Chi didn't hold back. She lunged at him and bit down quickly but gently where Bulma told her to bite. The prisoner stiffened at the pain but relaxed when pleasure filled his senses. The more Chi drank, the more the prisoner eye's became droopy and sleepy. Finally his eyes shut and his heart stopped. Chi-Chi unhooked from his neck and licked her lips. Her eyes turned back to the color raven and she blinked sleepily. Bulma dropped the man and incinerated his body leaving no evidence behind. She went to Chi-Chi and pulled out a napkin and wiped off the remaining blood.

"You did well, Chi-Chi and it's your first time too," Bulma said proudly.

"Thank you Bulma," Chi-Chi smiled.

"Do you feel full and are you okay right now?"

"Yes I'm okay," Chi-Chi yawned."And drinking made me full and sleepy."

"Okay when I'm done then we'll go to bed alright."

"Okay, B."

Bulma and Chi-Chi left the cell closing it and walked to the one next to it on the right. Bulma unlock the cell and walked in leaving Chi-Chi standing at the door. Bulma fed quickly and quietly. Then destroyed the body. Closing the cell, they walked out of the dungeon. The guard started to wake up and looked at them. Bulma reacted quickly. She crouched down in front of him."You will not remember what happened tonight. No one came here." He repeated and they left satisfied. Dressed in now pjs, Bulma and Chi-Chi huddled on the bed wrapping the blanket around them. They both soon fell in a deep dreamless sleep.

_A/N: How was that guyss. Sorry I didnt update in a while. you know, school stuff and much more in my way but anyway. REVIEWWW OR DIEE! hehe lolz. I am soo tired right now Ill probably have a new update in a week if im bored so yeaaa. VEGGIE IS MINEEE33!. Byeezz love ya'll!_

_~Silvermistt_


	7. Vacation offers then Hold off

_A/N: WE HAVE FINALLY UPDATEDD hehe so sorry you guys its took us a long time for us to figure out why we couldn't update our stories with WordPad like we had with our desk computer so yeaa have fun readin and REVIEW! And watch our BV video on youtube itz called "Bulma's Radar" by XBabyJayliaX that's usss but anyway Lets move it ppl read read go_

_Disclaimer: We could never own DBZ but Veggie is ours. WE love IM' 3 our baby(^_^)_

_Last time on DBZ….._

_Bulma and Chi-Chi left the cell closing it and walked to the one next to it on the right. Bulma unlock the cell and walked in leaving Chi-Chi standing at the door. Bulma fed quickly and quietly. Then destroyed the body. Closing the cell, they walked out of the dungeon. The guard started to wake up and looked at them. Bulma reacted quickly. She crouched down in front of him."You will not remember what happened tonight. No one came here." He repeated and they left satisfied. Dressed in now pjs, Bulma and Chi-Chi huddled on the bed wrapping the blanket around them. They both soon fell in a deep dreamless sleep_

Chapter 7

Months had passed since the whole encounter with Zarbon and helping ChiChi. Zarbon for the matter, left them alone. Mostly because he was scared of Frieza's wrath and Bulma being way stronger than him in miles. Bulma and her still kept a mental bond link towards each other. After teaching ChiChi how to feed without being caught, she has been pretty much good on her own. Her brother Goku and Chi have been really getting close. Goku has also been sent on purging missions with Radditz and the rest of the saiyans. Bulma felt really bad for him. Mostly because Goku had grown up good-natured and was willing to help people, not kill him. He didn't have a choice. Like everyone the spaceship knows, that on Frieza's ship it's either kill or _be _killed. He's gotten used to it but he still doesn't like it at all. Bulma had always finished her weapons on a record time. Less than the due day by days, or maybe even weeks. Frieza was impressed to say the least and he treated her with the respect no one else got. He treated her special. Like a daughter. He even started growing feeling towards the little minx. Bulma and the rest train harder than always when they have time.

ChiChi being trained mentally and physically helped her a lot with her almost rape incident and her men avoidings. Last but not least, there was the Vegeta situation. He always found a way to get under Bulma's skin. It aggravated her to no ends. They always got into heated arguments much to the ship's delight. The soldiers and warriors found it amusing to watch. Bulma with her sharp tongue and intelligent wits made her a challenge. Something that Vegeta would use. Everybody had always showed fear to the prince but not Bulma. She always stood up to him. Never backing down. Sometimes other people would get in the crossfire between the two. They would either probably lose their hearing, get beating badly, or lose a limb.

Bulma had been sent on some purgings too. She naturally didn't care because it was part of her nature ever since she had gotten her gift as a baby. She had always got the job done without even a fuss. Bulma walked down the hallway in beautiful blue dress that complimented her in every way. It was short sleeved. Low V cut and a slit right after that went down the middle to her right side of her waist and it flowed to a wide V cut to show her creamy legs when she walked. She had on black knee high boots with match black gloves that went up to her elbow. Around her waist was a black hip belt that slid off her side and still fit snug. It had her capsules and tools in the pockets of it. Her hair came down in curls and her bangs straightened and pushed to the side. She wore no makeup. She walked down the hallway, ignoring the lusting stares of the men that walked by her, and made it into the control room, papers in hand. She stopped in front of the throne and bowed.

"Lord Frieza," Bulma saluted, with hidden malice. In retrospect, just because he treated her as his favorites, doesn't mean she like him back. She still hated him for what he made them do and what he let other people do to others. Especially women. But she never told him that. She had always kept her cool around him. She had sometimes maybe even get in a friendly brawl with him, verbally or physically. But other times even they get into arguments, but not as amusing as with her and Vegeta.

"Ahh Bulma dear, have you gotten the work done already," Frieza asked gently." And you may rise, dear, you'll get your dress dirty." He chuckled.

Bulma got up and scowled jokingly, sticking her tongue at him. He laughed again. "Yes, Lord Frieza, I've finished all my work down to the last detail."

"Good, good, "He nodded thoughtfully. "Now for other matters to attend to, I have a surprise for you and the Saiyans. But especially you dear, you've earned it."

"What is it? What is it?" Bulma couldn't help but feel excited and jumped up and down in joy. She always loved it when Frieza gave her things she wanted or if she wanted a break she'd have. That was the part she loved about him. It balance between her love and hate for him equally.

Frieza laughed with joy upon seeing her happy."I would like for you to take a vacation for now, so I'll hope you'll enjoy it wisely when you return to your planet." He grinned, knowing what her next reaction is.

Bulma stared up at him in shock. She dropped her papers and screamed in glee, very loudly. The rest of the ship jumped at the sound, knowing either Bulma's very pleased about something or she's very pissed. Her brothers, followed by Vegeta, ChiChi, and even Nappa, she made up with him, ran down to the control room to see Bulma rushed to the lizard and hug him tightly. Bulma ran towards Frieza in flash and jumped on his lap, because he was sitting in the throne chair, and squeezed the living daylights out him in happiness. Frieza snickered and rubbed her back comfortably, feeling good to see her happy. He never thought Bulma as a slave or a whore/concubine. She was still like the daughter he never had. He looked beyond her shoulder to see the sayians and her friends at the door, jaws dropped to the ground. It was a very amusing sight. Bulma let go of Frieza and kissed his cheek, jumping down the platform, twirling around the room.

Vegeta got over his stupor at seeing Bulma hug and kiss his archenemy for life and starting his favorite thing. Ruining Bulma's mood. "WOMAN! Will stop that ridicules prancing and tell us what the hell you are happy about." He boomed, enjoying the way Bulma had stopped and turned on him with flashing eyes.

"Who asked YOU, Your HIGH AND MIGHTYNESS!" Bulma screeched. "You, mister, wouldn't know a great offer if it stabbed you in the ass, you pompous bastard! Do you always have to ruin my good moods? Kami, I feel like I'm living with a mule when I'm near you."

Vegeta growled. "I'm far from a mule woman. And yes, I always have to. It's my job. But beside the point, SHOW SOME RESPECT WOMAN I AM THE PRIN-….."

"Yeah yea, the prince of all saiyans, yes we ALL know that," Bulma interrupted, waving a hand. "Besides it's kinda hard to forget because you keep preaching about it like anyone gives a damn."

Frieza had an very amused expression and had to keep and hand to his mouth to keep from laughing outright. The others in the room did the same. Vegeta's expression was priceless. Radditz and Nappa moved away from Vegeta, hands fidgeting by their sides, trying to muffle their laughter. Goku, who was standing behind ChiChi with his arms around her waist, pressed his head into her shoulder, silent laughter vibrating through her body. ChiChi turned away, snickering behind her hand, with tears in her eyes.

Vegeta was shaking in anger. If you could look closer, you'd probably see steam coming out of his ears. His eyes were narrowed and his mouth in a tight frown. Bulma had a triumphed look on her face. Shining eyes and a smug grin. Then she heard the voices in her head from her friends and family.

:::You've done it now blue,::: Goku snickered.

:::You are soooo gonna get itt,::: Radditz and Nappa laughed.

:::Bulma, did you really have to do that?::: ChiChi giggled.

:::What?::: Bulma questioned with a devilish look on her face. :::He started it. And since he's losing he gets mad. Not my fault he can't back up his words::: She giggled also.

That sent Vegeta on the edge. He stomped up to her. "What the blue banshee has to fight the prince of saiyans all the time just to get noticed by me," He growled. A smirk coming on his face at seeing her frown." Just because an ugly wench like you can't get attention except from the whores who've had better appearances than you."

Bulma trembled in oncoming anger. Goku and the rest decided to run up to Frieza, bow then run behind him in cover looking around his body to see the action take place.

"I'm ugly!" Bulma shouted in his face." You shouldn't be talking, you puny troll. Seriously no one in YOUR right mine would find you attractive with that hair and face. Your hair looks like it could be a dry dirty mop that had been sweeping your ego for eternity and that face looks like someone stuck a stick straight up your ass or a giant mosquito bit you on the tail! Besides that's a face only a horse's ass would love." She spat. Vegeta growled.

"Stupid ugly weakling wench!"

"Short, squirt of a fucking tiny leprechaun!"

"Wench!"

"Asshole!"

"Bitch!"

"Asswipe!"

"Banshee!"

"Monkey!"

"Whore!"

"Prick!"

"Slut!"

"Bastard!"

"She Witch!"

"Man Whore!"

By then they kept exchanging insults. Frieza and the rest of the room were on the ground, holding their stomachs in laughter. Then a stray blast flew by them in great speed. Their eyes snapped open and they were on their feet in the next second. Bulma and Vegeta were fighting physically for now. It wasn't a sparring sense. It was 'I-Will-Kill-You-Now- sense. Frieza and Nappa ran up to them. Nappa grabbed Vegeta by the collar and Frieza grabbed the back of Bulma's dress. She didn't make her clothes indestructible for nothing. They struggled in their captors' hold, trying to claw at each other.

"Bulma! Vegeta! Stop acting like spoiled children or you'll get it! Badly!" ChiChi threatened. But it ended up on deaf ears. She removed herself from Goku and got out a hidden frying pan. Goku and Radditz moved far away from her, huddled in a corner shivering and staring wide eyes at her kitchen tool. They all had an experience with it, except Frieza, Bulma, and Vegeta. ChiChi stormed to the four and brought the pan down on both the struggling duo. Bulma and Vegeta screamed and clutched their heads, while Nappa and Frieza drop them in shock. Nappa skipped backwards and crouched by the saiyan brothers in the corner.

Vegeta was the first to recover. "Banshee! What the fuck was that for?" He growled, rubbing the spot on his head where a lump was forming. Chi growled and snapped her fangs at him.

"Shuttup! I was tired of you two fighting." ChiChi screeched. "Like seriously! You could have killed us all! Battling in the control room! CHRIST! I swear if this goes on, there's gonna be a bigger lump on that giant head of yours before you can scream 'Shit!'"

Bulma, was still rubbing her head and kept whining 'ow' in a child-like voice like Goku's, laughed and stuck her tongue at Vegeta. ChiChi saw this and rounded on her.

"And what, pray tell, is so funny right now missy," Chi scolded, wagging her finger in Bulma's face, with a scowl so deep she made Vegeta's look angelic "You are no better than he is! I swear to god you two! I don't even know how Frieza could deal with two. Acting like spoiled brats. I'm surprised he hasn't gone insane yet with your constant bickering!" Chi huffed. She walked swiftly towards Frieza and bowed. "I'm so sorry Lord Frieza, hope you could forgive them?"

Frieza, who was watching the whole scene, snickered. He waved a hand. "It's quite alright child. Haven't been entertained like this in years! Haha. So funny." ChiChi grunted and straightened up. She marched back to the now standing coupled and grabbed an ear, dragging them towards Frieza. Goku, Radditz, and Nappa all started laughing, trying to cover it behind their hands. She stopped in front of a now tear-filled Frieza, who was holding in laughter.

"Now, both of you apologize to Lord Frieza," Chi commanded.

Bulma looked down in shame, "Sorry, Lord Frieza." Chi lets go of her ear and Bulma rubs it. She felt like she was 7 years old again. So she backed up and ran to where the rest were in a corner and jumped on Radditz's lap, hiding in his large mane. Radditz chuckled and rubbed her back. Vegeta huffed and closed his eyes, nose sticking in the air.

"No!" He growled stubbornly. Chi got out her pan again, bringing it down on his head. He cringed in pain and growled. "My apologies, Lord Frieza," He grumbled. Chi nodded in approval and let his ear go. Vegeta sprinted far away from ChiChi next to the door. Just in case. Frieza who was controlling his laughter, bursted.

"I am soooo glad I have gotten you here." He laughed. "Who knew that having you together would be this much fun," He calmed down and turned walking back to his throne. "Bulma have fun in your one year vacation. Bring all of your friends if you please. My treat. Now all of you, may leave, before you destroy something else." He waved them away. They gang scurried out the room and closed the door. Frieza snickered. Radditz and the rest went to their apartment. Bulma jumped from Radditz arms and ran to her and Chi's room. She grabbed the extra empty capsules and gave them each on. She explained about her vacation and everything and how she was going to bring all of them. She got Chi to tell Juu and Krillen. They were ecstatic. All of them immediately packed. The saiyans were especially grateful. They rushed to the launching docks. The guards around backed up when Bulma and Vegeta were in view. They went through a door that had a giant clear dome that let you see the outskirts of space. Stars all around. Bulma took out a capsule and threw it to the ground after pressing the button. It exploded into smoke. After a few seconds, the smoke cleared to show a big ship that fit half the size of the dome. Don't worry Bulma checked with Frieza and they all could get out without breaking anything. They were about to file in when they felt a spike of ki. Turning around, they all saw Zarbon. He stood glaring at them. Bulma hissed and crouched. Chi did the same. Goku along with Radditz have seen this side of them, giving that they knew their secret. They all knew ChiChi's, but they didn't know Bulma's. Only Radditz, Zarbon, ChiChi, Juu, Krillen, and Goku knew. But Nappa and Vegeta didn't. They both were puzzled at Bulma's snarky behavior.

"Where are you pests going," Zarbon growled.

"None of your business Zarbon," Bulma growled back, her voice getting deeper and more seductive. Vegeta and Nappa blinked at the change. Bulma was never this mad before. Her fangs grew nice and sharp. "Just shuttup and leave before I kick your fucking teeth in."

:::Goku, get the others in the ship now.::: Bulma said.

:::But…::: Goku argued but was cut off by Bulma.

:::Do it!::: Bulma screamed.

Goku cringed by the noise. He took Krillen and Juu inside.

:::Radditz we need to go inside.::: Goku said urgently.

:::What? No. I'm not leaving Blue and Chi here with that green douche.::: Radditz argued.

:::Sorry Bro. Bulma's orders.::: :::C'mon.:::

Radditz hesitated. Then he growled, running his hand in his hair in frustration. "Fine Kakkarot," He grunted, startling everyone from the apposed silence. "But I'm not gonna go far inside. I'm staying right by the door. I'm not leaving my little sister with the giant green bean." He growled. He sharply turned and speed-walked to the exteriors of the ship and placed himself directly in between the door hedge. Goku, who was after him, remembered the other two. He went to turn to warn Nappa and Vegeta but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Radditz held him place. Then yelled out, "Nappa, Prince Vegeta, c'mon."

Nappa turned and looked at Radditz then back at the trio. He went to speak but then stopped when Radditz was visibly shaking with rage and an overbearing sense of protectiveness. He had never seen Radditz this way. So he made the right decision and walked towards the two so he doesn't set him off. Vegeta wasn't paying attention at all. He was staring at Bulma, who hid her face from him. But he can tell from her tense, crouched body that she wasn't playing this time. It was battle mode. His eyes devoured her curves. She was sleek and fast like a jaguar. Her position left no unguarded points. And now he was started to get turned on again. As he felt before, since the first time he saw her train. He was startled when Bulma snarled when Zarbon moved. ChiChi hissed and spread her limbs more. He was brought out of his thoughts when Radditz made the announcement to leave. He snapped his head towards the rest of the saiyans. They weren't paying attention to him. Nappa was staring at Radditz, who in turn was staring at the girls just like Goku. He growled.

"No I'm not moving from this spot," He said indifferently. "If Zarbon wants a fight, he got one." He crossed his arms stubbornly and went to make his first step. But Goku was by him in a flash.

"No Vegeta," He shook his head sadly, but his eyes were a different story. They were half-crazed, livid and most of all had mounts of protectiveness like Radditz. "Bulma said we have to go back to the ship." Vegeta flipped him off and kept walking.

"No, a saiyan never backs down from a fight." He kept walking, but Goku flashed in front of him.

"Sorry Vegeta, Bulma's orders."

Vegeta got ticked off. He grabbed Goku's arm and flung him over his shoulder, sending him in front of Nappa and Radditz. "I said I'm going." He turned back around but bumped into someone who was very close to him. He looked at the persons' face. Bulma. She had gotten mad when Vegeta didn't heed the warning. She was very close behind him in a flash. Vegeta looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Move woman!"

Bulma just regarded him with hooded eyes under her bangs. When she didn't move Vegeta got angrier. He went to push her out of the way but she didn't budge. He growled. Then Bulma spoke in an eerie tone.

"Go to the ship Vegeta," She ordered. Vegeta scoffed.

"Why should I?"

"Just go Vegeta, I don't want you out here. Leave," She said in the same tone.

Vegeta looked at her closely then he chuckled. "Oh I get it," Bulma remained silent. Still keeping tabs on Zarbon, who was being watched by Chi. Vegeta continued." You just want all the glory to yourself. Well, what would a weakling woman accomplish by fighting someone stronger than her. I'm staying."

Bulma remained silent. Never moving. Just watching and waiting for Vegeta to leave. Vegeta huffed and tried to move around her again, only to have her mimic his move. He started to see red.

"I'm not gonna say this again, Move woman." Bulma stayed put.

"No."

"WOMAN!"

Bulma, who still was quiet, controlling her anger, which was at its' peak, hissed. "Vegeta! Will you just shut up and follow something so simple!" She boomed in his face. Vegeta cringed but didn't move. "Just LEAVE!"

"No wom−" He was interrupted when Bulma moved her eyes from under her hair and started at Vegeta with animalistic anger.

"VEGETA JUST LEAVE!" Bulma's eyes flashed. Vegeta was taken aback by her clarification. He was starting to fear her a little, but he'd never say anything. For one split second, he saw her eyes turn red and her hair turn black. He shook off the feeling and scowled.

"I will not−" He stopped speaking when Bulma's hand flashed forward and pinched a never in his neck, rendering him unconscious. Bulma caught him and ran towards Nappa with vampric speed. She dumped the prince in his arms.

"Now all of you, go inside but watch closely so Zarbon doesn't destroy the ship." She looked them all in their eyes, seeing if they would decline like Vegeta. They nodded quickly not really wanting Bulma's wrath on them. Nappa, with and unconscious Vegeta left, Radditz stayed by them door in defense mood. Goku went to go inside but stopped and turned to his sister. He transmitted in front of her and pulled her to a hug.

"Be careful, baby blue, and watch over Chi," He whispered. Bulma brought her arms around him.

"I will, _mi hermano_," Goku kissed her forehead and ran in the ship, guarding it from the inside. Bulma sighed heavily and turned, ready to protect her coven with all she has.

_**A/N: How was that hehe. Hope this helps after I haven't updated in months. Have a Happy New Years! Love ya'll. Review! 3**_


	8. Pain,Vengeance,family and Friends

_**A/N: Im so sorry my microsoft word was being a asshole. Heres the eighth chapter of my favorite story Dark Secret. Im putting some of my favorite cartoons and anime on here. Here's some of it...Powerpuff Girlz, Fullmetal Alchemist, and more on the later chapters...Readdd on**_

_**Disclaimer: We don't anythin' darlin'...read onn**_

_Last time on DBZ..._

_"Be careful, baby blue, and watch over Chi," He whispered. Bulma brought her arms around him._

_"I will, mi hermano," Goku kissed her forehead and ran in the ship, guarding it from the inside. Bulma sighed heavily and turned, ready to protect her coven with all she has_.

Chapter 8

Bulma waited until her brothers were in the giant ship. She put a force field up to protect it by her watch on her wrist. She heard a shriek and snapped her head to see Zarbon snap a metal collar roughly around Chi's neck. Then soon after he pressed a red button on the controller in his hand and Chi screamed louder. She was clawing at the collar. Bulma ran over as quickly as she could. She made it to see Zarbon snap Chi's neck and jump back. Bulma watched in horror as her daughter fell to the ground with a thump. She hadn't been fast enough. They were 50 feet away and she still hadn't been fast enough. She looked at the collar and ripped it off Chi's neck. It was a Ki stimulator. It was made to drain the wearers ki until vulnerable. She dropped to the ground and cradled Chi to her chest. Pain, sorrow and hurt all flashing before her eyes.

Bulma's emotions kept getting bigger and bigger in anger. Zarbon was laughing in the backround saying things as...'She was useless and here I thought she would put up a decent fight.' 'Ha now you know what would happen if you cross me.' Bulma kept getting angrier by the minute until Zarbon said something that you would never say to Bulma about her family. 'Bitch this is what happens to those who provoke me, you and your friends aren't going anywhere, all of you would be slaves and girls would be whores for me. I can't wait to break you.' Bulma stopped listening after that. The anger she had reached its peak until...Snap. Bulma started snarling. Her whole body was shaking, ki rising up quickly and strongly.

Goku and Radditz were sitting in silence watching as Nappa laid Vegeta on the couch. Nappa joined them in silence. Radditz was about to say something until Goku jumped up at the same time the ship started shaking violently. Goku sped past the corridors with Nappa and Radditz hot on his tail. The made out of the ship and saw what made them freeze in terror. They saw Bulma on ground trembling and snarling, her hands in her hair. then looked at Chi, who was lifeless on the ground. Goku started growling and looked at Zarbon, who was starting to back up from Bulma. Then his sister screamed.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Bulma threw her head back and growled. She then clutched her head again and started rising in the air, black electricity snapping around her. Goku snapped out of it and ran towards Chi, scooping her up and ran back to the ship. Radditz motioned them to come behind the wide door and stay. He knew about the force field. Goku sat and held Chi close to his chest, rocking her back and forth. Then Nappa jumped. They looked to see Bulma start to be wrapped around in a black bubble. Zarbon couldn't see it but they sure as hell can. Bulma's knees were up to her chest with her arms wrapped around it and her head down. Her clothes were gone.

Her short blue hair grew to her lower back and turned raven black. Her bangs grew at the sides, sharper and longer to her chin. Her bangs across her forehead shifted then spiked. Her faces features became sharp and more angular. Her legs grew and inch or two. Muscles toned and defined. She was 5'4 now she was 5'6. Then clothes started to appear. It was a chest shirt that was cut low an inch under her cleavage. Her hands now hand fingerless gloves that was up to her wrist. Then shorts that ended mid thigh and two knee high cloths came. One in the front, one in the back. It left to show the sides of her legs. Then on her feet was shin high, 5 inch heel boots. A headband came around her forehead. Then small red circles that formed a triangle came in the middle of the headband, then on her gloved wrists. The outfit was all black. The black bubble that was around her disappeared but she was still floating their. Goku, who was still on the ground with Chi back up a little with Nappa and Radditz covering them. Bulma lifted up her head slowly and her eyes opened just as slowly to see two dark midnight blue orbs. Her mouth opened to show to sharp fangs, glistening in the light.

She growled and her body straightened out in a flash, causing black and red electricity to spark around her. There was a small tattoo on her her left breast. From the brother's vision it was a dragon with wings that was in a circle with it's tail by it's mouth and a small star in the middle. Her shirt which was now visible was a low wide V cut. It was decent yet indecent at the same time. Her face was more beautiful than anyone could ever imagine. Her eyes were slanted a little, giving her a cats appearance. Her lips were full and smooth. Her eyebrows were small and sharp and she had a cute button nose. Her lashes were long and full making her new eyes pop out.~_I swear if she wasn't our sister, I'd total fuck her brains out~ _Radditz and Goku thought simultaneously.~_Damn if I knew making her angry would make her this hot I would've done it earlier~_ Nappa thought. Bulma's eyes flashed towards Zarbon and she sped toward him in a blinding speed. Until something or someones intercepted. Nappa, Radditz, and Goku all thought the same thing when someone actually stopped Bulma._ ~Damn.~_

Bulma screamed in agony. She could faintly her herself screaming 'no'. Her head was pounding and her body was starting to hurt. She rose up in the air, trying to make the pain go away. Her limbs had a mind of their own though. Her knees came up to her chest and her arms wrapped themselves around her. A black sphere came around her body and the last thing she saw was her friends and family come out during the situation before she blacked out. In her mind she felt her bone mold and shift, yet she stayed silent. She revolved around her mind a little to see what was happening or she could remember some people who went through this. Her mind flashed to five boys and two girl she knew when she goes to school. The thing is that her family thought she went to a regular school which is not true. She does go to school but to a supernatural school for vampires on a different planet. There was a portal that was outside of west city in a forest. It was an old cemetery. Nobody went there. So all the vamps that went to the school went there and got transported to another planet just outside her universe. It was the Mikaun galaxy just outside of the Earth's galaxy. It was a dark planet, invisible to those unless a supernatural so nobody knows of it. It was a dark blue planet with a purple sky and a black sun yet still had a shiny full white moon. The grass was dark green and never died out. There was dark colored oceans. The whole thing was good for the supernaturals. It made them feel safe. Yes they hunted humans so the only brought some that were willing and blood bags from hospitals for 50 years each.

The whole school type scenario was a boarding school that went from preschool to college. It was not necessary but the supernaturals thought it was good so we don't have to worry our human parents about staying too long or not going at all. After 'college' they mostly stayed on the planet. She thought back to her family. Her dad, a famous scientist, as well as her, in the whole world. Her favourite ditzy mother. then to her saiyan brothers Goku and Radditz. She loved them all so much and didn't' want to leave them. Bulma train of thought was lost when she felt her body begin to cool down. The pain was gone and power was seeping through her veins. She lifted her head and at the same time opened her eyes slowly. Her new and improved eyes looked to the scene unnoticeable. Then she spotted Zarbon and flashes of memory sped in her mind. Chi being dead, the ki collar, Zarbon making crude remarks and her anger. Bulma growled and felt her body relax and straighten up quickly. Power all around her. She saw red when her eyes connected to Zarbon. She sped towards him in a flash. When she almost had her hand on him someone jumped in front of her and grabbed her around the waist.

She growled and tried to move but was held tightly. One of the hands that were wrapped around her waist moved up to her hair and started petting her. Their fingers combed through her hair in a soothing way, making her relax and lean in the chest her face was buried into. She started to purr in contempt. They floated back down until the hit the ground. Bulma's knees felt weak and she land on them, then wrapped her hands around the waist of the person that kept petting her. She looked up and saw a familiar face. It was one of the guys that went through this stage. Her best guy friend. Envy. He smirked down at her. Tears filled in Bulma's eyes and she launched back into his arms, burying her face into his shoulder. Envy was one the people she knew that went through this stage. He had a great personality. He was fun, daring, and sarcastic to those who knew him very well. But to others he was cold and ruthless. He would kill anyone who tries to touch or speak of his family in the wrong way. He was an average built and dressed the similar way as Bulma. He had a chest shirt that was sleeveless. The same gloves as pants that matched Bulma's in every way but for shoes he only has a cloth that molded to his feet, keeping his heel and toes bare. The tattoo that is on Bulma's chest is on his left thigh on the side. His hair was long and very spiked. A headband on his head and the same circled symbols on it along with the gloves. His face was good looking. His pupils were full black and his eyes were small. His nose was straight and angularly small and his smirk was wide. He has a deep husky voice that could turn on anything in range.

Envy wrapped his arms around Bulma and rubbed her back.

"Hello there, Bulma. Ya missed me," Envy said, softly.

"Envy," Bulma muffled a sob in his neck. "I did miss you," She moved her face to look at wiping the tears. "Alot."

Envy smirked and put her down taking a step back. "I see you finally made it through the Homunculus stage."

"Yup," Then she remember what happened. Her eyes darkened and swept across the room looking for her intended kill. Envy intervened.

"He's not her Blue, the rest took care of him. He's nice and looked up in the dungeons." He smirked.

"The rest," Bulma asked suspiciously, raising a perfect eyebrow. As if on cue a hand came down on her shoulders. She spun to kick the person in the face when she was met by familiar natural crimson orbs.

"Hey ma babe," Brick said in amusement. He opened his arms. "Are ya just gonna stand there and catch flies or are ya gonna give me and ma brothers a hug."

Bulma didn't need to be told twice. She launched in his arms and held him tightly. He kissed her forehead and set her down. She poked her head around him and looked at a pair of dark green and dark blue sets of eyes."Butch! Boomer!" She ran to hug them too.

"Hey _mi sorella,_" They said in unison. They let go of her and then she was attacked by small giant.

"Gluttony!" Bulma laughed then sat up wrapping her arms around him.

"Hello, Bulma," He said excitedly. "How were these past few months on your trip."

"Oh fun stuff, bad stuff and annoying stuff here and there," Bulma said nonchalantly.

"Who was that guys you were going to attack? When we were bringing him back to the dungeons or whatever that place was in this ship, I asked Lust if I could eat him but she said no," He whimpered in the last part. Everybody laughed. Bulma was whisked up from Gluttony and had a gloved hand by her head with sharp spikes.

"What no hello and hug for me Bulma," A girl voice said huskily, yet amused and happy. "How rude!"

"Lust!" Bulma spun grabbed her in a hug. They held each other tightly. Someone tapped Bulma's shoulder and she turned to see her favourite brother's Butch green-eyed counterpart, Buttercup. Bulma squealed and hugged her tight. "Hey my best bitch!"

Buttercup snorted and they did their handshake, that was even complicated to guys. She looked at each of her friends and friends with benefits. Brick was wearing a black button up shirt that was loose and four of the buttons were not buttoned so it showed his blood red shirt that clung to his chest, showing his muscles. Black jeans with a red studded belt and black Hightop Nike's with a red check. His hair was red-orange and long. It went down mid-back even if it was tied. His baseball cap was hung from his belt loop. Butch had dark raven hair with bangs in the front and his hair in the back went an inch past his chin and was spiky. He has dark green eyes and a smirk that can give any girl standing by an orgasm. Boomer has short chopped hair that grew out a little the last time Bulma saw him. His eyes were dark blue just like Bulma's only a little lighter. He can be a softie when it comes to family, friends, etc, but when you mess with him, the end results are not fun. Both Butch's and Boomer's clothes were exactly like Brick's black outfit, but the shirt, belt, and Hightops Nike's check was dark green for Butch and Boomers was dark blue.

Lust wore a strapless black dress that went past her knees. It showed a lot cleavage and a little slit in the middle. Black thigh boots with 4 inch heal. Long forearm gloves with a red circle in the middle that went down to the middle of her hand. Gluttony wore a black sleeveless shirt with black pants and a belt to match. Black boots and wristbands. Red circles on his wristbands and neck with a long red line that went down his bare arms and connected them together. And Buttercup was just like Butch only wearing a lighter green color. She wore green sleeveless T-Shirt and black ripped skinny jeans with chains that hung on the sides. Over her shirt was a black leather jacket and on her feet were black war combat boots.

If you were to look at all six of them, you would think that we were just goths but were not. It's pretty Humunculus Stage. Humunculi is the second stage of becoming a vampire for Bulma's type of Vampires. There are five types of vampires on her planet and on Earth. The Cold Ones.(a/n: Twilight) The Originals.(a/n: Vampire Diaries) Nyx's Darkness(a/n:House Of Night). Soul Reapers.(a/n: Vampire Academy). There's a lot Vampires than people could ever imagine. The Queens were thinking of a way to make a planet large enough in a vacant galaxy for all of them. With endless supplies of blood. The idea is still strong. Bulma was shaken out her thoughts when she heard a low groan coming from the three saiyans she forgot was there, watching her. She spun around quickly and looked at all three of them seeing they were fine until she looked at the rousing form in Goku's arms. She forgot about ChiChi. She was so caught up in revenge for Zarbon and her friends she forgot about the situation. She was next to the Saiyan brothers in a snap and ripped Chi gently yet very quickly out of Goku's arms and flashed a few yards away from the ship. Bulma rocked Chi in her arms, calling her name. Chi's eyes fluttered and opened to see two dark blue eyes staring down at her. She was about to scream when she saw it was Bulma. Who had changed significantly. Bulma cried softly.

"Oh my god," Bulma wrapped her arms around Chi drawing her into a hug. "I thought I almost lost you _mi sorella_. Don't do that to me again, please."

Chi hugged her back. "I'm fine B, I'm sorry."

Bulma kissed her forehead."I swear to you I WILL end Zarbon's life if it means protecting you forever. You are my life. My sister. My daughter. And no one will take you from us. If anyone wants you, they'll have to get through me first!"

_**A/N: Hehe sorry for not updating in weeks was kind of busy. But anyway what did ya think. REVIEW! For us pweazeee hehe love ya'll hope to update soon^^ Love Vega and Ceres**_

_**~Silvermistt**_


	9. Movies, Truth or Dare, and Dances

_**A/N: Itz time for another chapterrrr** "**angels sing". Lol Ceres always wanted to say that hehe...we are so bored so we're bringing our laptop to school to to write on...or break into the library...gasp...we're so baddd hehe anyway read on and were not putting the disclaimer cuz ive said it for the past eight chapters, it gets pretty annoying so READ! have funn**_

_Last time on DBZ..._

"_Oh my god," Bulma wrapped her arms around Chi drawing her into a hug. "I thought I almost lost you mi sorella. Don't do that to me again, please."_

_Chi hugged her back. "I'm fine B, I'm sorry."_

_Bulma kissed her forehead."I swear to you I WILL end Zarbon's life if it means protecting you forever. You are my life. My sister. My daughter. And no one will take you from us. If anyone wants you, they'll have to get through me first!"_

Chapter 9

After the emotional moment, Bulma reluctantly let Chi go. She introduced her family to her friends, it was akward at first, seeing as the Saiyans were grumbling how all of them were stronger than them by a hundred or two times. Bulma laughed at that. She pushed everyone, literally, inside when she felt she had enough on the tyrant's ship filled with perverts. She started the ship and told everybody to hold on. The ship started the countdown, warning all the passengers , then took off at high speed to slow down gradually after 100 miles. They left to go to the recreationg/movie room.

"So what do ya'll wanna do?" Goku asked, lifting a squealing Chi over his shoulder.

Envy absentmindly sat down in the giant gameroom and had a far-away look. The whole gang sat around and started thinking when Buttercup jumped up from her spot.

"How about we do something normal instead of training for three days," She suggested.

"What did you have in mind?" Radditz asked, raising an eyebrow. Butch snorted and grabbed Buttercup, settling her in his lap.

"How about we just watch movies, play childish games around the ship, play videogames, and watch tv the whole week instead of three days," He grunted."I have been training nonstop for seven months so I think I deserve a break for once. What do ya say about that?"

"Yea that's good," Bulma smiled." Okay here's the first game. Whoever could get dressed in their pj's and come back to this room first could pick a movie and whoever's last has to do a dare. Is that alright?"

There was exclamations of 'Hell yeah's and your so on". Bulma smirked."Okay then, Readyy. Set. GO!"

Everyone took off in lightning speed. Chi sped to find Juu and Krillen and told them to come to the gameroom, and if they couldn't find us to listen for shouting, then sped off to be the fourth to last there. She found out that Bulma's friends had used this ship before and had rooms also. The ship was very big like Frieza's with a lot of bedrooms, but Bulma's ship was half the size. She saw Bulma with Goku, Envy, Brick, Buttercup, Butch, and Lust sitting down looking at the door to see who would get the end of the dare and chatting. She sat with them. A few seconds later Butch, Radditz, Glittony, and Boomer came in and looked around satisfied that they didn't come last. Then Nappa came in with Krillen and Juu on his heels. They were mortified to find out that we had a dare for them even though they weren't in the game. Juu shrugged it off and Krillen sunk behind a couch scared. Turn's out that Brick came first so he picked a comedy called Rush Hour. He put it in the giant flat screen and pressed play. Halfway through the movie everybody was on the ground shaking with laughter. They were throwing gummy bears, popcorn, and other snacks at each other. Brick pulled Bulma down on the beanbags all over the floor clumped together to fit others and laid her down next to him then put his head on her chest. Her hands automatically started running through his fiery mane. The others did this as well. Butch with Buttercup, Krillen with Juu, Goku with Chi, and Envy with Lust. The rest of the guys just moved closer. Radditz and Boomer moved closer to Bulma to lay down on her free arm or stomach, Gluttony moved with lust and laid his head down on her lap, and Nappa was pouting but by Bulma's head. They were comfortable, but only Bulma, the Saiyans, Chi, Juu, and Krillen felt like they were missing something. Or someone.

Everyone was laughing theirs asses off again and never stopped when the credits started rolling. Bulma pick the next movie, Rush Hour 2, and wiggled around to get comfy in the boys' embraces. Even Nappa forgot his pride and put his head on her lap. They were all so engrossed in the beginning of the movie they didn't see and dark figure at the door scowling angrily at them. Vegeta had woken up about 5 minutes ago and he was _not _pleased. ~_I can't believe I let that banshee knock me out. She's such an enigma. Humiliating the Prince of all Saiyans in front of the others. How disgusting._~ Vegeta thought while he angrily looked around for Bulma, wanting to give her a piece of his mind and maybe punishment for going against him. He heard laughter in a room that was four doors down from him. He rushed to the door and opened the door quietly and peeked in. What. The. Hell. Vegeta saw people he have never met before and the woman's friends and family all crowded on some type of large material with blankets covering them. There was candy and food all on the floor. From the darkness in the room and the only light was coming from one of those television contraptions that the woman and clown showed him during the stay in the tyrant's ship. He saw that the were making comments and laughing, some with tears in their eyes. Then the TV darkened to a black screen with words scrolling down.

He looked on as he saw Bulma clapped twice and the lights flashed on, causing Vegeta to blink a couple times to refocus. She went a got two cases out and take a circular object out of the tv and put it in the empty case then take out the other one and put that in. she just dropped them both and walked back to a guy with red hair and red eyes and snuggled up to him and his head on her chest. His tail lashed in anger. Then he blinked. What was he getting at? So what if she was with another man? He watched on as Nappa, Radditz, and a blonde man all lay down on her where it was available. His scowl getting deeper. He made sure his ki was low and snuck into the room and stayed in a corner leaning on the wall. He watched as the red-eyed man press light kisses on Bulma's neck. Bulma herself, had to stifle a moan. She let out a tiny squeak when he nipped her neck. Vegeta watched as the man brought his lips to her ear and whisper something to low for his heightened ears to hear. He watched as Bulma shivered a little and giggle and the man smirk. Vegeta seethed, his ki spiked a little then went back to normal. He chastied himself and looked to see if the felt that. He was satisfied when no one looked his way.

But Goku had noticed. He felt Vegeta's ki spike and then lower in the room. And he also heard Vegeta's light tapping of his tail against the wall. What Goku just hoped is that he doesnt cause a scene.

Bulma had tears running down her eyes at the end of the movie. She tried to get up but the guys around her weren't having that. So being her, she used her ki to levitate them in the air. She laughed when the started bugging out, telling her to stay put. When Krillen got up to change the movie she remembered the dare.

"Ohhh Krillenn," Bulma cooed in a sing-song voice. Krillen stiffened and turned to look at Bulma.

"Yeah B?" He asked fearfully.

Bulma smirked." It's time for you and Juu's dare!"

He cursed and grumbled incoherent words. They all laughed. Butch got up and sat by Krillen.

"Well what are we gonna dare ya, little man?" Butch asked, smirking evilly.

"Uhh...ummm," Krillen stuttered. Butch laughed and grabbed Krillen's arm flashing out of the room. Vegeta blinked. How did he do that? He heard screaming and laughing coming from the next room. Bulma figured out what Butch was going to do and cracked up. She looked at Juu and smirked.

"Juu, I dare you to flash Butch when he comes back with a newly dressed Krillen." Bulma giggles softly.

Juu looked at her in horror, then crossed her arms over her chest. There was a twinge or pink on her cheeks. She sucked all the embarrasement in."Fine."

Butch came back in the room with a nice;y and funny dressed Krillen. Who had a wig, was wearing make-up, high heels and a tight dressed. They all started laughing again for like the tenth time of the day. And whhen Juu flashed Butch it became more histerical. That's when Krillen noticed Vegeta in a corner and paled.

"Vegeta." He squeaked, getting more embarrased. Everyone snapped their heads to Vegeta staring at them with blank eyes. Some gulped while Bulma new friends just snorted and crowded around Bulma telling her things at once. Bulma forgot about Vegeta when the word music was heard.

"Hell yes let's dance to me music my bitches!" Bulma squealed.

Radditz, Chi, Juu, Krillen, Nappa, and Vegeta cocked their heads to the side."Music?" They questioned.

Bulma, Goku, and the rest gawked at them in shock.

Lust broke the silence."Ya'll have never heard of music before?" She asked cautiously.

They all shook their heads. Lust swayed from side to side until she grabbed Bulma and shook her by her shoulders."We HAVE to show them what music and dancing are!" She screeched."If we go to a club and they don't this, I will ditch you all and become a hobo!"

Bulma laughed and grabbed Goku from Chi pulling him with her to the stereo, others following a few feet behind while the clueless ones watched. Then Bulma shooed everyone to clean around the room for more space. Brick pushed the remaining people where Vegeta was standing and they watch as Bulma pressed play and sounds filled their ears. Everyone in that group split up. Bulma to Butch, Buttercup to Boomer, Lust to Envy and the rest stayed on the side waiting for partners. The song they knew was "Temperature by Sean Paul"

_The gal dem Schillaci, Sean da Paul_

_So me give it to, so me give it to, so me give it to, to all girls_

_Five million and forty naughty shorty,_

_Baby girls, all my girls, all my girls Sean da Paul sey,_

_Well woman the way the time cold I wanna be keepin' you warm _

_I got the right temperature to shelter you from the storm_

_Oh lord, gal I got the right tactics to turn you on, and girl I,_

_Wanna be the Papa, You can be the Mom, oh oh!_

Vegeta and the rest watched amazed as the couples moved their bodies in a swaying motion only to get more hard pressed together with the girls back to the guys chest. Vegeta was only paying attention to Bulma and Butch get closer like there was ropes tieing them together tightly. Bulma's hips grounded against Butch's causing him to grunt and grind harder. Butch's hand came down on her hip to secure her againts him and his other hand wound under her cleavage, his face pressed against Bulma's while Bulma wound one hand around his neck. Vegeta felt his eyes twich in anger as he watch the hand that was under her bosom to slid down her stomach and slip in her shirt and rode it back up, showing her well toned torso.

_Make I see the gal them burk out pon the floor_

_From you don't want no worthless performer_

_From you don't want no man wey_

_Can't turn you on gal make I see your hand them up on ya_

_Can't tan pon it long, naw eat no yam, no steam fish, nor green banana_

_But down in Jamaica we give it to you hot like a suana_

_Well woman the way the time cold I wanna be keepin' you warm_

_I got the right temperature to shelter you from the storm_

_Oh lord, gal I got the right tactics to turn you on, and girl I,_

_Wanna be the Papa, You can be the Mom, oh oh!_

Butch spun Bulma around to face him and pulled her to his flush form, keeping his arms around her waist. Buttercup grinds herself against Boomer and sways lower to grind back up. Lust had her legs around Envys' waist for him to dip her and bring her back up. Lust dropped to her feet and spun around wrapping her arms around Envy's neck to start swaying again.

_Bumper exposed and gal you got your chest out_

_But you no wasters cause gal you impress out,_

_And if you des out me you fi test out,_

_Cause I got the remedy to make you de-stress out_

_Me haffi flaunt it because me God Bless out,_

_And girl if you want it you haffi confess out,_

_And no lie weh need set speed a fi test the mattress out_

_Well woman the way the time cold I wanna be keepin' you warm_

_I got the right temperature to shelter you from the storm_

_Oh lord, gal I got the right tactics to turn you on, and girl I,_

_Wanna be the Papa, You can be the Mom, oh oh!_

_Gal don't say me crazy now, this Strangelove it a no Bridgette and Flava show_

_Time fi a make baby now so stop gwaan like you a act shady yo,_

_Women don't play me now, cause a no Fred Sanford nor Grady yo,_

_My lovin' is the way to go, my lovin' is the way to go_

_Well woman the way the time cold I wanna be keepin' you warm_

_I got the right temperature to shelter you from the storm_

_Oh lord, gal I got the right tactics to turn you on, and girl I,_

_Wanna be the Papa, You can be the Mom, oh oh!_

_When you roll with a player like me,_

_With a bredda like me girl there is no other_

_No need to talk to it right here just park it right here keep it undercover_

_From me love how you fit inna you blouse_

_And you fat inna you jeans and mi waan discover_

_Everything out you baby girl can you hear when me utter,_

_Well woman the way the time cold I wanna be keepin' you warm_

_I got the right temperature to shelter you from the storm_

_Oh lord, gal I got the right tactics to turn you on, and girl I,_

_Wanna be the Papa, You can be the Mom, oh oh!_

_Make I see the gal them burk out pon the floor_

_From you don't want no worthless performer_

_From you don't want no man wey_

_Can't turn you on gal make I see your hand them up on ya_

_Can't tan pon it long, naw eat no yam, no steam fish, nor green banana_

_But down in Jamaica we give it to you hot like a suana_

_Well woman the way the time cold I wanna be keepin' you warm_

_I got the right temperature to shelter you from the storm_

_Oh lord, gal I got the right tactics to turn you on, and girl I,_

_Wanna be the Papa, You can be the Mom, oh oh!_

_Oh oh! Oh oh! Oh oh! _

After the 'Oh oh's', when the beat became rythmitic and deep, the dancers grinded facing each other arms wide and fingers linked together as they swayed_._

Vegeta was seething, Radditz was gawking, Nappa had a hard-on, Chi was nervous, Krillen was shocked, and Juu was smiling. She went up to Lust and grabbed her hand staring her in the eye. "Show me how," was all she said. Lust nodded and grabbed Bulma from Butch and Buttercup from Boomer then pushing the guys back to where the others were and turned back to Juu.

"Okay girl, can you move your hips from side to side?" Juu shook her head, then lowered it, not in shyness but that she couldn't dance because she was taken from her family at a young age and never got to learn.

Lust lifted Juu's head and smiled softly. "Come here and watch Bulma and Buttercup," She said as she grabbed Juu by her shoulders and spun here around to see the two side by side with their hands down moving their hips side to side naturally but with no sway. Grabbing Juu, Lust moved her hands to her hips and moved them for her. The lesson had gotten easier for Juu and she started swaying in her own beat naturally. They would teach her more dance moves and such later.

The whole thing went by...good. Except when Vegeta flipped them off saying they would not be touching his person because it's considered rude for a commoner to touch a royal outside of spars and battles. The girls rolled their eyes and started dancing with the guys not including Radditz and Nappa because they were uncomfortable. Krillen danced fine. Chi and Juu were good. So they choose one more song then they would do something else.

The new partners are Brick and Bulma, Butch and Buttercup, Goku and ChiChi, Krillen and Juu, Envy and Lust, while Raaditz, Gluttony, Nappa, Boomer, and Vegeta sit out. The next song was spanish by Selena Quintanilla Perez who is favourited by Bulma. The Song is "Techno Cumbia"

_This is serious music we all deal with here_

_Only serious music_

_Muevele, muevele y alto_

_Muevele, muevele y alto_

_Muevele, muevele y alto_

_No le muevas tanto alto_

_Esta es el ritmo de mi cumbia_

_Que te va a mover_

_La Techno-cumbia que te traigo_

_Te dara el placer_

_Para que muevas tu cuerpo, de_

_La cabeza a los pies_

_Y ahora que estamos de fiesta,_

_Repitan todos despues_

_Hey (Hey), Ho (Ho), Hey! (Hey!)_

_No me dejen sola_

_Este reventon si es para toda_

_La Bola_

_Si vienen a bailar, pues vamos_

_A gozar_

_Si vienen a dormir, salgan fuera_

_De aqui_

_Porque esta cancion no es pa'_

_Ningun flojon_

_Si aun esta sentado tira la silla_

_A un lado_

_Baila, baila sin parar_

_No hay tiempo para descansar_

_Este baile es para ti_

_Quiero verte hasta sudar_

_Le mueves pa'ca, le mueves_

_Pa'lla_

_Esta es el nueveo baile de la_

_Techno-Cumbia_

_Le mueves pa'ca, le mueves_

_Pa'lla_

_Es el nuevo baile de la _

_techno-Cumbia_

_Miro alrededor y algo estoy_

_Notando_

_Que hay unas personas que no_

_Estan bailando_

_Baila, Baila sin parar_

_Noy hay tiempo para descansar_

_Este baile es para ti_

_Quiero verte hasta sudar_

_Mira a Juan nose puede ni mover_

_Pues le pesan los zapatos_

_Mucho lodo ha de traer_

_Mira a Maria no se mueve de_

_Su silla_

_Es lo que te pasa siempre si_

_Comes mucha tortillas_

_Mira Jose pues no mas esta_

_Sentado_

_Se tomo muchas cervezas y _

_Ahora camina de lado_

_Mira Rosa no se quiere leventar_

_Porque trae rotas las medias, no_

_La vavan a mirar_

_Muevele, muevele y alto_

_Muevele, muevele y alto_

_Muevele, muevele y alto_

_No le muevas tanto alto_

_Baila, baila sin parar_

_No hay tiempo para descansar_

_Este baile es para ti_

_Quiero verte hasta sudar_

_All right, oh yeah_

_All right, oh yeah_

_All right, oh yeah_

_All right, oh yeah_

_Baila, baila sin parar_

_Este baile es para ti_

_Baila, baila sin parar_

_No hay tiempo para descansar_

_Este baile es para ti_

_Quiero verte hasta sudar_

Vegeta watched as they all danced. The new group that had just started were a little murky but still got it. He watched as Bulma and her friends, along with Goku/Kakkarot suprisingly dance better than he originally thought. Who knew that the Earth-raised Saiyan could dance. They would switch partners when a verse came. He would get angry when someone would rub themselves on Bulma. He didn't know it, but Vegeta was starting to like Bulma. He's like a ticking time bomb. But when he does find out, things are gonna blow up.

_**Ehh gonna write the next chapter once ya'll finish reading this one. REVIEW! for us pwease "pulls off the puppy dog face". Lol will write ya next time nd be prepared for lemons "smirks evilly" You are in for a supriseXD**_

_**Silvermistt XOXO**_


	10. Caught in bed, Confrontations, and Games

_**A/N: Hello everyone just started the chapter and probably will post it up today just give us some time to think okay and we expect about 5 or more love writin ya'll stories thats why we have four :) Love ya'll and have an awesome six day break from school!**_

_Last time on DBZ..._

_Vegeta watched as they all danced. The new group that had just started were a little murky but still got it. He watched as Bulma and her friends, along with Goku/Kakkarot suprisingly dance better than he originally thought. Who knew that the Earth-raised Saiyan could dance. They would switch partners when a verse came. He would get angry when someone would rub themselves on Bulma. He didn't know it, but Vegeta was starting to like Bulma. He's like a ticking time bomb. But when he does find out, things are gonna blow up._

Chapter 10

After they finished up dancing, Bulma shooed everyone to go to their respective rooms and sleep. She cleaned up in a snap. After she was done, she went to the control center and upgraded the forcefield and attack/defense security for the ship. She left and locked the room. While she was walking, two dark shadow's ran past her in high speed. She stopped then sniff the air for any danger but camr up with the smell of arousal from Butch and Buttercup. She laughed and shook her head. When she got to her room and opened the door, a pair of underwearcame out of nowhere and landing right in her face. She snarled and ripped it off, about to lash out at the offending person when she see's the couple that pass by in _her room_ and about to about to have sex on _her bed._ She cleared her throat and the lovers stiffened. They finally noticed her by the bed, tapping her foot angrily, holding Butch's boxers in her hand.

"What the fuck?" She asked."Get the hell out of my bed!"

"C'mon B, we just wanna do a quickie then we can leave okay," Butch whined. He was sitting up in between BC's legs in all his glory but that didn't bother Bulma at all. They all were always naked around each other when they go night skinny-dipping at their planet. So to be blunt, the have no self preservation in nakedness at all even around otherd. They could walk buttnaked in a store and wouldn't even bat an eyelash.

Bulma sighed and shook her head."Fine, but you are going to change my sheets." They nodded quickly and went back to what they were doing as if nothing happened. Bulma changed into her pjs and started to meditate to tune out the noise. Her blue hair turned black and floated around her as if there was wind blowing. Her blue eyes turned into a feline type shape. Red eyes popping out and cat-like slanted black pupils. Of course without looking she was beautiful, but to others, she would look beautiful, dangerous, smart, and deadly all wrapped into one.

Bulma eyes fluttered as she finally came back from her mind. Her eyes adjusted and she yawned, streching out her arms. She was still levatating mid-air, so she floated back down. She turned and saw Butch and Buttercup sleeping in her bed. Last night memories came back to her and she giggled. They looked so adorable when they was sleeping. Looked so much younger. Bulma grabbed her towel and toiletries, walking in the bathroom and jumped in the shower. She loved the family very much, even though they weren't related. As she finished her shower, she brushed her teeth and comb her wet hair out. She shufted back to her normal self after finishing and she noticed that her legs were hurting from floating in the same position for so long. In a towel, Bulma came out of the bathroom to see two shades of green eyes staring back at her.

"Morning," She said softly. Butch got up from the bed, the sheet slipping to show his naked glory. He kissed her cheek and BC got up to do the same.

"Morning B," Buttercup said, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes then went in the bathroom.

"Morning." Butch smiled instead of smirking like he always did then smacked her ass, rushing in the bathroom. Bulma chuckled, shaking her head and dressed in something lazy. Her black bra with a red smiley face with matching panties were put on. She grabbed a dark green shirt, which she took from the floor, that went to her thighs and put it on. Then on with her black gym cotton short shorts dawned with fuzzy black socks. She kept her hair down and heard the door open. Butch came out with a towel tied tightly around his waist. Bulma literally drooled at the sight. The way the water slid down his chest and abs disappearing under the towel. His hair glistened and stuck to his face and when he pushed his bangs out of his eyes it gave him a dark gang like sexy appearance. They may not be lovers but damn that is one fine body. She wouldn't mind having anything in his menu.

"Like what you see, Blue," Butch smirked. Bulma stuck her tongue at him and let him get dressed. He went commando and on put on his black skinny jeans that he kept in the room along with black socks, no shirt. She kept her eyes on him then flitted around the room looking for a camera. When she found it she snapped a picture when he turned to look at her. He growled playfully and pounced. Bulma squealed and toss the camera on the bed before she was flung over his shoulder. He tried carrying her out the room until Buttercup laughed outright when she left the bathrrom after a few minutes. Buttercup sighed dramatically and left the room, muttering about 'childish little babies'. Butch took that as a sign to follow her and went with Bulma pounding on his back, screaming at him to put her down.

Goku and the rest were in the kitchen waiting for Bulma, Buttercup, and Butch to come. He and Chi were hitting it off. He liked her very much. He heard something thumping repeatedly on a flat surface and looked in the corner of his eyes to see Vegeta's impatient expression. Of course, Goku was hungry too and always hungry, but he had something to distract him...or someone. He then turned to the kitchen and dining room adjoining doors and laughed. His sister was being carried by Butch on his shoulder while she was pounding on his backand Buttercup was scolding at Butch. He finally plucked her off him and gently put her down on the chair. Everyone started laughing at the pouting face Bulma was making, with the exception of Vegeta. He was scowling at the newcomers, but they paid him no mind. Bulma got up, but not without hitting Butch lightly on the arm and, went to the stoved and started cooking at hish speed. She was done in five minutes. The table was full of plates of toast, bacon, eggs, ham, sausages, pancakes, waffles, buscits, etc. There was pitchers of milk, orange juice, and water along with utensils.

Vegeta watched as Bulma make the food. He was agitated when she came in late and especially with another man, even if that man's own mate came with him. He couldn't get why he was getting flustered over that when she hangs out with a being that has an organ dangling between their legs. He eyed her form. About how she wore _Butch's_ shirt instead of her own like everyone else's. She was limping, but not they way Vegeta thinks. Vegeta's nostrils flared at that little thing. His eye's narrowed on Butch, who was paying absolutely no fucking mind to him. The food was finally finished and ready on the table. He would never admit it but he's always loved Bulma's cooking. He was about halfway done with his first plate when he saw Bulma come around the table then plop down on Butch's lap without a care and that his mate did the same. Butch himself just adjust her so can still eat and talk with his brothers. He decided to listen in on their conversation.

"So, how was your night, Butchie," The red eyed one, Brick smirked, his eyes dancing with mirth. The blue eyes one jumped in.

"Yeah, Butch, how _was_ your night," Boomer waggled his eyesbrows. The green eyed one, Butch, grinned a shit eating grin and said a phrase that sent Vegeta's rage sky high.

"Dominating and very wild."

He stood up and slammed his hands on the table, his food forgotten. Everyone else, who was sporting their own conversations with eat each other turned to him. They looked back and forth between the brothers and Vegeta. They were very confused about Vegeta's behavior the past couple these days. He was cranky, grumpy and more annoyed these days. Vegeta was glaring at Butch. Butch, who can care less about someone who was less stronger than him, stared back at him, uninterested and unblinking. Bulma looked between them then shrugged, snuggling back into Butch's chest while restarting to eat her food. Last night's mind training had made her very hunger and she needed her energy. Vegeta glared at her also.

Goku eyes became slits. They were so small, you would think he had no pupils. He was glaring at Vegeta. He saw the way he was looking at Bulma for the past years and now it has got to stop. Bulma was his sister and he be damned if he let his so-called prince try and degrade her in anyway.

"Woman, how about instead of whoring around and smelling sex from what happened last night with the weakling, you make more food." He knew this wasn't Bulma's fault but he wanted her off of green eyes. Bulma looked at Vegeta with the same disinterest that Butch had and flashed him the middle finger and got up clearing out the plates when some were done and Goku, Radditz, and Nappa's dirty plates when they grabbed clean plates for extra. Chi, Goku, Radditz, along with the three faternal triplets and the Humunculi growled at Vegeta. Chi mostly because Bulma's her mother. Goku because, of course that was his baby sister and he didn't like when Vegeta insulted her. Radditz because he loved his newfound sister and he was not gonna let her get frighten away and angry because his prince was an arrogant jackass. The brothers because the know Bulma the most and she never had sex with multiple other men and because they have been friends with Bulma sinced she came to their planet.

Vegeta snarled back at them then looked at Bulma, who was washing the dishes. She was humming to a deep sensual beat. Just as she completed her task, she spun to her family and giggled. When she looked at Vegeta, she frowned and said on thing that would always get the accusers embarrased. "And for you information, _Prince_ Vegeta. I was not fucking Butch. Buttercup and him decided to use my room since it's soundproof and I was in there meditating while they having sex you moron. I don't even why your talking anyway. This is my ship and I have no problew shipping you out of the air lock. So why don't you shut the fuck up and eat the fucking food!" She turned to Goku, leaving a seething Prince in her wake but she ignored him. When he was about to comment, she spoke fast.

"Gokuuu!" She whined then pouted. Goku knew this pout and he still couldn't resist it. Her blue eyes grew wider and her bottom lip poked out. He tried to look elsewhere but her eyes keep popping back into his mind. He sighed and rubbed his neck.

"Yes Blue," He replied.

Bulma smiled, she ran then jumped on his back, hitting his arm slightly yelling, "Mush! Call of Duty Black Ops awaits our presence. We have some zombies to kill!" She tapped the heel of her foot of his stomach light. Move it! Move it!"

Goku ran to the game room. He loved videogames next to training and eating. Both him and his sister were addicted to it. When they were little, it would take hours before their parents would finally get them off! Brick, Butch, and Boomer shoved each other when they heard they had the new game that came out and rushed after them. They were climbing on top each other, tripping, and pulling other tricks to get to the game room first. Envy, Gluttony, and Lust shook their heads and laughed but stopped when a green streak flew by them. They looked to see Buttercup had left the room also. Shrugging their shoulders, they left the rest to themselves. All of them were confused as to how why they were going to the game room if they are going to kill some monster called a 'zombie'. Following the ki's gathering to the game room the Saiyans and the humaniods saw that Goku and the rest except for Envy, Lust, and Gluttony, holding strange contraptions in their hand staring at the huge TV screen divided into six squares and was hearing explosions, shoots, and the sound of stabbing coming from it.

Vegeta was ticked of that Bulma didn't react to his insult and that she told him off and call him out but watch as they all cursed loudly and scream at the screen when they went onto a new level. There was dark deformed humans with gold eyes. They looked decayed and clothes were hanging a little od them in rags. They looked to be in uniform, judging by the symbol on their sleeves( The Nazi).

Radditz and Nappa went toward their Saiyan companion and was confused as why he wasn't listening. The jumped when they heard a huge crash and all they player sitting on the floor cheered and high-fived each other before going to 'level 11'.

Bulma and her team was the best. They got every point covered where the zombies would rip the wood off and blew them up with clapping monkeys. Randomly switching guns at the chance they got. Only Bulma, Buttercup, and Boomer had thunderguns. The best! Her player ran from the auditorium and back towards the front where she has to connect the power to the transmitor. She called her players to go to it as she dodge and shot zombies that came her way. Creepy crawlers were the worst zombies ever. When you kill them they explode with acid that blinds you for about 6 seconds so you have to run around quicker. They all made it, throwing bombs, grenades, and clapping monkeys automatically as soon as they were all secluded in the tiny projector room up high.

With each level the zombies became faster and stronger. It was difficult to kill them quickly. When level 36 came one by one they died then soon game over. Their scores were high. They compared kills, headshots, and such until a throat was cleared. Their heads snapped to see everyone else staring at them. It was creepy how each one of the gamers raised their eyebrow at the same time.

Seeing as nobody spoke up, Brick did. "So are one of you gonna say somethin' or not cause' we got a videogame to get back to," He said, frustrated.

Krillen, Nappa, and Radditz all walked over to them.

"What is that thing you guys are doing?" Krillen asked, confused.

"It's a videogame, baldy. You know how you play games physically and how wars are in the real world or space?" Brick asked.

They nodded.

"Well it's like that but it's virtual. You can come back to life, heal your self quickly, shot the enemies, and stuff. Like I said, it ain't real life so it makes it more fun." Brick explained.

"This is the new Xbox360 I got before me and Goku went with Frieza," Bulma added."The videogames come in disks like DVDs but filled with games you can play. They game were playing is specifically for the xbox only. Sure there are other consoles like the PS3, Cube, Nitendo DS and all, but the game has to be designed for one of them to be played. These are controllers," She held up her hand to show a black wireless controller." It helps you controll your player to do what it has to do and what its designed for. Me and Goku played a lot of them when we were little. It's very awesome once you get the hang of it."

Radditz sat in between Bulma and Goku. "Can you teach me how?" He asked.

The siblings nodded enthusiastically. So they went to campain and started from the beginning. Radditz had a rough time not breaking the controller everytime he missed a shot or died but he got the hang of it. Then Nappa joined. Then Krillen, Soon all nine of them played but on xbox live.

Vegeta huffed and sat down. Juu went to sit next her joyful boyfriend and Chi sat next to Goku. Things between Bulma and Vegeta were getting heated and most of the family didn't like it. Neither than do Goku. They would do their best to keep Vegeta away from her. All he does was order everyone around and be a grumpy old coot with a huge stick lodged into his ass that has no prayer of every coming out. But if push comes to shove, they would always defend Bulma. They all love her that much.

_A/N: How was that? Sorry if its not as long but some probably wouldn't notice. Review for us! We would write soon if school wasn't a pain to keep us from doing it! Ugh...love ya'll and love our story fans:)_

_~SilverM._


End file.
